The Raven Prince
by Kirei Ryuusei
Summary: Prince Yusei & Prince Jack are unhappily engaged. However, when the evil sorcerors, Rudger & Rex, capture Yusei & turn him into a raven! Will Yusei be able to escape? Will Jack be able to save him? Or will the Godwins prevail? Remake of Swan Princess!
1. A Plan and a Plot

_Hey, this is Kirei coming at ya. I swore that I wasn't going to start another story…but…I couldn't resist! I had a 'flashback' weekend when I was watching and rereading a bunch of stuff just for fun. The Swan Princess was included in this. The Raven Prince is inspired by the movie. If you notice some similarities, now you know._

_Jack: I do not see why I, Jack Atlas, must degrade myself to this!_

_Kirei: *in sing-song voice* You get to beat up Rudger and Rex~~~ And you rescue Yusei~~_

_Jack: I'm in._

_Yusei: Is that all it takes to convince him?_

_Kirei: Oh don't tell me it's not the same with you._

_Yusei:….._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds or The Swan Princess. However! I do own any plot twists that I've added!_

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Neo Domino Kingdom.

A beautiful, prosperous place teeming with enchantment. Spiraling made of gleaming metals and wide glass colossus towered within Neo Domino. Smog was nonexistent, leaving plenty of space for the ever blue sky. All of the kingdom powered by the power of Momentum. And the entire kingdom was under the command of the brilliant mind behind Neo Domino's power source, King Hakase.

King Hakase was intelligent within the realms of enchantment, which led to his invention of Momentum. However, that didn't obtain him the title of king. The previous king, whom King Hakase (back then just Fudo Hakase) served, was impressed by the earnestness and compassion the former sorcerer displayed. Well-liked by the citizens and the king elderly with no heir, the dark-haired man was nominated as the successor. Despite his insistency of being an incompetent ruler, the throne was soon passed to Hakase, bringing happiness to the country. Except two souls.

Godwin Rudger and Rex. Brothers and protesters of King Hakase's reign. Rudger had been the lifetime and loyal advisor and minister of magic of the past king. As the pattern of succession followed, with the king without a child, he was to become the next king. However, due to the 'adoption' of the Momentum creator, his throne was taken. Rex merely supported his brother, though he also held the ambition to control Neo Domino.

Both plotted for Hakase to merely be assassinated, leaving only Rudger to take control. However, another problem surfaced for the brothers. The birth of a child, an heir, to the king.

The heir was a son, both a gift and sorrow for the former scientist. On the eve of his child's birth, Hakase's wife, Kaya, had died from childbirth, leaving the king widowed. But, this didn't dampen the man's love for his son. He named the prince, Yusei.

Various kingdoms' rulers had traveled to the modern country in order to meet and bless the newborn prince. Among the visitors was the sovereign of the Satellite kingdom, Queen Martha, and her son, Prince Jack. By watching the young princes interacting with each other, both widowed monarchs thought of an idea. A marriage between Yusei and Jack to unite the two kingdoms. Trying to be fair, the parents would have the boys meet every summer in hopes they would fall in love. The plan was perfect however, they could not foresee the danger to come.

Determined to take the kingdom of Neo Domino, the Godwin siblings sought to increase their power in order to create torment for their adversary. That is when they were drawn to the forbidden arts. Darkness and…the creation of indestructible hellions, the Earthbound Gods. Spending years in secret, they perfected the summoning of the Earthbound God and planned to strike King Hakase at his Achilles'' heel, Yusei.

Underneath nightfall the duo ascended the tower the prince rested. Easily dispatching the guards, Rudger and Rex raced up the spiraling stairs. In the nursery Yusei slept, blissfully unaware of the intruders. They began summoning the Earthbound God, causing the room to ignite. The purple flames leapt around the room, grazing the infant's face, awakening the boy. A large spider-like ant emerged from the ground. It's size took down the roof of the tower. It's surreal screech resounded, frightening the young child.

Bewildered but sensing danger, Yusei began to cry. His screams didn't drown out the creation of evil but it certain awakened a savior. An invisible gust whipped around while a light shot into the skies. As if answering the baby's cries a roar echoed. From the darkened clouds emerged beast of radiance. Shimmering and majestic was the white dragon with purple and blue accents. It roared once more before assaulting the spider-ant demon.

Awe and shock coursed through the brothers. The child was a summoner, a powerful enchanter in the making. This hadn't occurred to either Godwin. And in this time did soldiers surge through the tower remnants. Outnumbered, they turned to their Earthbound God when they noticed it's defeat at the hands of the shining white dragon and a black dragon with wings composed of rose petals, the dragon of the high summoner, Akiza.

Powerless, they were arrested. Citizens wished for them to be to be executed. However, the king only called for them to banished to father corners of the kingdom. The action made the people fear their ruler was too kind.

This proved to be true when the escorts, personal knights of King Hakase and High Summoner Akiza failed to return from the dispatching of the Godwins. Search parties were sent to them, but no avail. All that was left was the knights' weapons and a note.

It read only one sentence:

_One day, dear king, you, your whole kingdom, your subjects, and your precious son will all be at our mercy._

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_Whew! How's that for a beginning? Yeah…I realized I just changed so much already but…*shrugs* I'm just one to add drama!_

_Will the Godwins hold up to their words? What's in store for Prince Yusei in his arranged marriage? You'll find out soon._

_Oh, any flamers, don't like, don't read._


	2. Childhood

_Kirei: Ah, I need to pace myself but…yeah, that's probably not gonna happen!_

_Jack: Of course you won't, you're a psychotic fan girl!_

_Kirei: I'm eccentric not psychotic! That's Kaito-nii and Shika-nee's department_

_Jack: Oh dear__Egyptian Gods, there are more of them._

_Kirei: Don't worry, onii-chan and onee-sama don't watch it. Well…onee-sama did like it when I did an amv for Yusei and Aki._

_Jack: And yet you don't do one for me?_

_Kirei: I am, it's gonna be you and Yusei doing Ego!_

_Jack: Someone save us now!_

_Kirei: Anyway…I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds or the Swan Princess. I do own the plot twists I've added. Now…onto reviewer responses:_

_**KellyQ:**__ Well I'm updating now, yay!_

_**RedMoon1997:**__ Kingcrabshipping? That's what it's called? Well yes it deserves more love. (I think they do but most of those are M and I don't think my brain can handle the themes of those.)_

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

The threat of the Godwins faded within years of inactivity. Memorials were held for the vanished knights and high summoner. Neo Domino settled down from it troubles. Yusei grew older without complete knowledge of the incident. Then the king secretly feared for his son's safety, and at the same time gleeful of the prince meeting the heir to the Satellite kingdom.

However, what he didn't understand was Yusei's lack of enthusiasm. The blue-eyed prince loved his country and the subjects within it. Even if it were for the sake of Neo Domino, he shuddered at the thought of an arranged marriage. But, the child believed he could at the very least be friends with the Satellite prince.

The blue-eyed king smiled upon the sight of the queen and her blonde-haired son. He greeted. "How nice to see you again, Martha. And who is this charming young boy. Prince Jack, right?"

King Hakase descended from the horse he rode, helping down his look alike off the saddle. Shy, Yusei ducked behind his father's legs. The sorcerer gave an encouraging smile as he nudged the young heir towards their hosts. Queen Martha did the same with Jack.

Both boys stumbled to the mid-point. Jack disapproved of the marriage idea, He, Prince Jack, believed himself to be completely straight! He even kissed his maid, Mina, to prove it! There was no way he was to going to fall in love with another prince.

Purple eyes scrutinized his subject, face cringing in disgust. And, the young summoner decided, even if he _did_ marry another royal of the same gender; it would never be prince Yusei. He appeared like commoner! With black pants and red tunic of average quality. Then what grossed Jack further, Yusei dirtied his clothes with mud and such. It was unbecoming of any royal greet another in such a manner!

_But he has beautiful eyes…_the prince mentally slapped himself for the thought. He's straight and absolutely revolted by the Neo Domino heir. The headstrong youth turned away his head held high. Then the glare form his mother forced him to do probably the most painful meeting he could manage. Grudgingly he bowed, "Welcome prince Yusei. I'm pleased to meet you."

As common courtesy, Yusei returned bow. "The pleasure is mine, prince Jack."

_'I can't believe I'm stuck him all summer!' _Jack angrily thought, as he surveyed his 'fiancé' stare at him with curious, pretty deep blue eyes. Again, the stubborn child mentally scolded himself, _'He's so weak bet he can't summon or fight!'_Yusei, unaware of his soon-to-be husband's disdain, drank in all of Jack's form. He felt his face grow hot from embarrassment at the kempt boy. But then something in those amethyst eyes took Yusei's attention away from Jack clean-cut appearance. _'He seems conceited.'_

_'What a total bummer!' _Both thought as their parents walked to do 'adult talk', _'Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll get kidnapped tonight!'_The boys were left to play with each other. Quickly they realized their interests could've been more different. Sword fighting was all Jack wanted to play. Yusei on the other hand wanted to go exploring into the forests. And unfortunately couldn't agree leading to the two boys verbally arguing.

They also figured out, neither prince couldn't stand the other. Mentally the children cried. _'Someone kill me now!_Arguing escalated to fists and feet. The duo scuffled along the courtyard, rolling around in the garden. Red crept onto the cerulean-eyed prince when he noticed the distance between himself and his newly acclaimed 'rival'. The blonde faced hard-impacting kicks and punches. Yusei was stronger than he thought! But of course Jack didn't admit this. A small figure wiggled underneath his captor's weight. "This is not-""This isn't my idea-" Jack two finished "-of fun."

Meanwhile King Hakase and Queen Martha remained oblivious as the boys brawled in the courtyard. They retired to the study where they were making plans for the union between the lands. Towering French glass windows displayed the grassy area in the front of the castle. Blue spheres glanced outdoors. "The boys appear to get along quite nicely.""Our lands'll be united if they hit it off!" the brown-skinned sovereign smiled as she glanced as well. A pair of eaves dropping maids sighed. "My lady couldn't be more wrong.""Exactly!" the other agreed. The chambermaids scurried away as they watched the rulers approach their direction. "Its such good parenting." Martha mused while Hakase added "and politics."Outside the boys moved to wrestling. Jack attempted to overpower the younger with his sheer strength. His opponent too more evasive and agility-based attacks. The purple-eyed child charged, while the dark-haired prince side-stepped and tripped his rival. Then Yusei jumped onto the king-to-be and wrenched his feet back. "So are you giving up?"

"Why you clown, I'll kill you!" Jack proclaimed, under the smaller boy's grip.

Both parents sweat dropped the duo continued. The homely woman smiled. "As you see Jack's one you have to watch."

The rest of the summer Yusei and Jack fought over nearly everything that the did, leaving plenty of bruises across their figures. Unable to agree, Jack opted to ignore his guest's presence. This left the other prince with time to befriend the servants of the castle. For some reason, Jack couldn't explain, he felt anger at commoners interacting so freely with the boy. At the Neo Domino rulers' departure, Jack felt a twinge of emptiness at the leaving child. However when Yusei turned to wave, the blonde scoffed, twisting away. But he still felt those gorgeous blue eyes on him.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

From the gateway of their metallic and glass castle, Hakase, already mounted on his steed cried. "By Night Angels, child, what are you doing? You're keeping your Jack waiting!"Flushed from embarrassment about his secret crush, a pre-teen Yusei called. "He's not my Jack! He's a cheater and liar! And father, he makes me sick!"

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

"Yusei will soon be arriving," Martha called at the doorway of her child's tidy, maid-cleaned room. "You know your future husband?""That guy is so annoying." Jack remarked as he slurped his ramen. With a mouthful of noodles he continued. "With all this friendship crap."

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

It was another summer...and the parents still oblivious to the boys disdain of each other. The sovereigns were aware both had feelings though to the pre-teens it was successfully buried. It was just a matter of time…

Trees became splotches of green and brown as two Satellite-born children dashed in the forest. One was the future Satellite king, taller and still resisting any form of sentiment towards the summer visitor. The other was a servant boy, and Jack's best friend, Crow. "We've tried all summer but we just can't lose him!""Hey guys, hold up!" the raven-haired heir huffed, running after the duo. He struggled to run without his feet tangling in the brown coil unraveling on his shoulder. Crow chuckled. "Hehe, Not a chance!"

Yusei kept rushing after the two. He went through this area before and knew what lurked within it. He was trying to warn his fiancé and the soon-to-be best man before they killed themselves. Neither were listening to his shouts. "We've tried the library-"

"-And maze!" Crow added.

"But nothing's working!" the boys turned a corner and noticed something dangerous. "Oh crap, a cliff!"Jack and Crow tired to halt their speed but the momentum kept them going. Their feet slipped over the edge. The spiky orange-haired youth grasped a root sticking out the rocky mountainside. His friend clutching his boot. Yusei peered over the cliff side. "Hey, just hang on!""Well yeah no duh!" the other boys replied. The younger boy disappeared from their sight. The root began tearing out of the dirt. After a minute the duo believed the tan-skinned boy left them to die. Suddenly a rope fell beside the servant's head. "Please, grab onto this." Crow, managed to lift both himself and his 'master' onto the rope. The scrawny prince began pulling. The grey-eyed child grasped the edge when his leather boot slipped off his foot. Jack started plummeting. "Jack!"

A blur shot past Crow, off the mountain. Life flashed through purple spheres, as the kid thought he was going to die. He braced for his crash, staring at the ground. He felt a grip on his white coat. A popping sound, the tall prince believed at first was his impact with the ground. Then he felt himself levitating before he flew backwards into the rough wall. To what Jack perceived as an angelic voice cried. "Jack! Hang on Jack!"

_That voice!_ The blonde peered upward to notice a child hang grasping his coat. The rope reached it's end with a brown-fleshed hand holding a vice grip on the rope. Bridged between the rope and the Satellite royal was the petite Neo Domino heir. Blue spheres stared, watery and etched in concern. Those compassionate eyes Jack couldn't resist. They broke away towards the sky. "Crow! Pull us up!"

The rope slithered upward, slowly. Daring to look down, Jack noticed he was a safe falling distance from a small plateau. A snapping caught his attention. The rope! Purple eyes only had enough time to widened before the grip of the rope grew slack. Both princes spiraled downward. Sickening cracks and screams were heard when they collided with the ground.

All feeling in Jack's left leg numbed, and other than the throbbing in his back, he'd prepared for the fall well. He glanced to the side and shivered. Yusei hadn't fallen as gracefully, and appeared in so much pain. Jack expected the small boy to start crying however the words from Yusei were. "Daijobu desu ka, Jack? _(1)_"

Yusei's fiancé felt his mouth stood agape. What the hell was wrong with this kid? Here he was freefalling off a cliff and injured. Yet…here the Neo Domino prince was wondering about _his_ safety. So…selfless! In Jack's brain he found this so stupid and naïve yet at the same time…admirable.

"I'm glad…" the boy answered, before losing consciousness. Jack couldn't explain why but he felt angry that his rival was hurt, and suffering. His emotions hadn't made sense to himself.

Their sixth summer together ended with prince Jack and Yusei on bed rest. They were saved with the help of the royal guard. Apparently the Satellite-native was the luckier, escaping with only a fractured leg and slight concussion. His counterpart ended up with a dislocated/fractured arm and broken leg when he left. Jack didn't admit to anyone but his confidant he felt guilt for being the reason his 'fiancé' injured himself.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Years had gone by. It appeared evident that Yusei held some sort of affection of his arranged danna _(2)_. However his quiet and meek personality made it agitating to see how he failed to confess to the blonde teenager. Jack, similarly frustrating, refused to give up his belief he was only in love with girls and denial about any intimacy with his fiancé.

Both heirs were undergoing developmental times known as puberty. Now fifteen, Yusei sprouted, though he remained shorter than the future Satellite sovereign. His features gradually lost their childish roundness and replaced with more angled structure. He retained his spiky hair and soul-seeing eyes matching the color of sapphires.

Jack also changed, losing his baby fat, leaving more chiseled features. His height stood at six feet with room to grow. The fashion of the sixteen-year-old hadn't shifted. Disheveled hair became his signature style with a couple small braids added. Stern purple sphere made girls go gaga for the royal.

On this visit Yusei developed a stronger sense of independence. Instead of trying to waste his time to be with Jack, satisfying his infatuation, he befriended a new servant, Bruno. And…unbeknownst to the raven-haired teenager, this infuriated a certain person. Angrily did the blonde rant to his grey-eyed friend. "He's always finding something to fix up!"

Orbs mimicking amethyst glared daggers towards the back of a mass of blue locks. Leaning against a wall, arms crossed, the prince sulked. "I don't like the looks he gets from helping hands."

Nudging his pal's arm, Crow accused. "I really think you sorta like him, 'fess up!"A punch was the reply to the declaration. "Don't be absurd, I'm just awaiting when can finally summon."

The two soon-to-be rulers faced each other, on a grassy field. They were summoning practicing. Jack, first to strike and headstrong, extended his hand in the air. "The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to it's creation shaking power! My very soul, Red Demon's Dragon!"

A red beam descended from the sky, landed directly behind the confident guy. Emerging from the light was a dragon of red and black color. It's roar rumbling the ground. Jack smirked in satisfaction at his opponent's awestruck face.

Yusei closed his eyes, inhaling and exhaling, to focus. Cerulean spheres reappeared, hardened and stiff. The Neo Domino prince's gloved finger outstretched to the heaven's "Clustering hopes will form a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

A white light surrounded the summoner before it shot into the clouds. When nothing seemed to return. Jack started to chuckle. He'd heard rumors of Yusei being a powerful summoner in his kingdom. But now could see that Neo Domino didn't possess any high level enchanters. His reverie shattered with a resounding roar. Stars appeared to flutter around the wind. from the clouds came a beast of majestic matching his Red Demon's Dragon. An ivory dragon with purple and blue accents unveiled itself from sheets of fluffy clouds.

The dragons resonated before charging towards each other. They grappled and blasted their fiery (or in Yusei's case, shimmering) flares. The dragons clashed for hours without a clear victor. Jack, despite his best efforts felt himself slipping. Yusei appeared to notice this too."Jack! Let's settle the match in this one last attack! Pour all we have into it!" Yusei called to his opponent.

Unwilling to back down from a challenge, the blonde nodded. "Ike _(3)_, Red Demon's Dragon! Absolute Power force!"

"Reverberate, Stardust!" determined and amused spheres faced the eyes of his dragon. "Shooting Sonic!"

The two attacks met each other, and kicked up dust, and rock. Force rippling from the clash sent both males backwards, off their feet. When the dust settled, the two dragons disappeared. Purple met blue. Then something rang through the air. Laughter. Yusei's laughter. It baffled Jack but he found the chuckling contagious as he found himself laughing at the spectacle they their ten year of summer together, the two grew closer. It didn't blossom romantically but as friendship. The teens clinging to their denial all through the summer months.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Both of the teenagers, pasted their teen hood, and entered adulthood with Jack as twenty one and Yusei only twenty _(4)_. This was the final summer, the last time the prince were required to meet. Urging became pestering to both men as they prepared for the arrival to the Satellite kingdom. Wishing for peace to sort their thoughts, they realized "For years end, we were told we'd someday wed. Every June until September…""All their pushing and annoying hints." Jack muttered as he dressed himself for the declaration examined his skin before finishing the final layer of his armor. "I swear, I've gotten bruises with their fingerprints."

They met at the party of what may be their engagement. Upon catching each others' eyes time seemed to slow down. Both heir felt sucker punched, taking the breath form their lungs. It was the moment to indicate their interest. Yusei already knew he'd fallen for his friend albeit unable to voice his feelings. Jack, also had come to terms that he liked Yusei. Hell, he _loved_ the young man. But could he just submit to it just like his and his fiancé's parent wanted?

His pride refused it. And when was asked did he intend to marry Yusei, the crowd fell deaf. All eyes focused on the prince. His haughty attitude turned on as he declared. "This whole arrangement, was a waste of years! I refuse to marry Yusei!."

The words had been blunt and simple but it did get the point across. People glanced towards the other prince for his reaction. Yusei, whose expression appeared to be in a permanently stoic, betrayed disdain or agreement for the issue. He merely nodded and the matter declared over.

Unfortunately, Martha and Hakase's plan failed. Their efforts poured into a possible love, ended fruitless. That evening, both King Hakase and his son were packed to leave. Horse whinnied, ready to travel, as the prince held his steady. The sorcerer, apologetically remarked to his friend. "We tried Martha. We cannot say we didn't try."

The dark-haired queen nodded, jeering her head in a disapproving gesture towards her child. Hakase did the same towards his offspring. "Yusei, don't you have something to say?"

"Good bye." the prince, nonchalantly responded. Identical colored eyes met and the heir amended his statement, to sound 'proper'. "Good-bye, prince Jack."

A nod answered him. The horse began moving with guards around the sides. Jack felt himself ache at the departure of the spiky-haired man. And then Yusei, for a brief moment, turned to meet Jack's gaze. Those azure eyes that captivated the blonde since their first meeting radiated only one emotion; hurt.

At that moment Jack realized his own mistake, and wasn't certain if he could repair it.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Meanwhile within the forest a father and son were having a 'heart-to-heart'. Hakase, the supportive gentleman he was, tried to understand why his clone had sacrificed the happiness he hoped for. "Yusei, you love him. I know that, but what I what I don't know is why you didn't say so at the party?"

"Otou _(5)_," Yusei replied evenly, though it sounded strained. "even if I voiced my opinion, Jack said plainly, he won't marry me. It's simply not meant to be."

The king sighed, giving up in the reasoning game since his son tended to win. Suddenly a figure appeared in front of the group. Reaching for his sword, Yusei prepared to fight when his father put his hand over his hilt. "Stay here, I have a feeling this is a personally visit."

"But-" the blue-eyed young adult's parent already headed towards the threatening figure. Darkness enveloped the pathway and anyone in it's way. Blinded, Yusei cried into blackness. "Otou! Otou!"

His cry was cut short by a pain that entered his body. A sharp object pierced through his tanned flesh from behind, resurfacing through his abdomen. It didn't cease at the single stab, multiple stabs, all unseen to the prince, tore at his flawless skin. Blood flowed from his wounds. Dizziness and black spots overtook his senses. That is when he realized, the weapons that pierced his skin and muscle were enchanted, intending to seal his power. He thrashed to escape only to hear the echoes of laughter.

It was too late for resistance. Yusei's body submitted to it's needs, succumbing to the darkness.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

The door to the Satellite castle swung open. Jack and Crow, who were talking about the day's events, darted to the intruder. It was a small boy with fizzy red hair. It was a page and one of Yusei' close friends, Rally. Blood covered his tiny body. "Someone….help…."

Crow caught the youth as he collapsed into the servant's arms. "A monster…darkness…it….it…"

"It what?" Crow wondered urgently.

"Attacked…his majesty…" with that the boy expired.

At the mention of 'majesty', Jack's thought flashed to his rival and friend. Acting on instinct he dashed to the stables, grabbing the nearest horse, and rode into the oncoming storm. He arrived to a mud-washed path where debris lie in it's wake. "Yusei!"

Frantically the man cried the prince's name. "Yusei!"

Among the wreckage he noted a familiar figure, the king. "Your majesty!"

Jack scooped the older male in his grip. Hakase coughed up blood. "J-Jack…you must hear me out…"

"Your majesty what happened? Where's Yusei?" he asked.

A feeble chuckle came from the fallen royal. "So you do care….I'm glad…but Jack, listen…the Earthbound Gods…hellions….they can only be stopped by summoners….summoners like you…you and Yusei…"

Impatient and yet respectable Jack queried. "Where is Yusei?"

"Yusei…." the dying man wheezed. "My son…_they_ have him…."

"They?" the blonde was desperate for replies. "Your majesty who is they? Your majesty!"

The king gave one last request. "Please…take care of him…"

With that, the Neo Domino king died. Left with more questions than answers. Feeling more pain and rage than he ever experienced in his life, Jack howled to the thundering, pouting sky. "YUSEI!"

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_Okay…this was way way longer than I expected it to be. I mean I wanted to make the relationship seem…Jack-like and Yusei-like. But it was so hard….I swear the next chapter will be better._

_Authoress' Notes:_

1) Daijobu desu ka?: Japanese phrase meaning 'are you alright'?

2) danna: husband

3) Ike: go

4) I'm going by Japanese standards. You are a legal adult at 20. Also…I'm not mistaken, it did say that while Yusei was 18 in the series that Jack was 19 so I'm keeping the one year age difference, kay?

5) Otou: a shortened version of 'otou-san', 'otou-chan', or 'otou-sama' meaning 'dad'.

_Please read and review! But any flamers, stay out!_


	3. Imprisoned

_Kirei: Ah, sorry about the delay! I'm going back to school soon you know! _

_Jack: Not that you do much there._

_Kirei: Not true! I work really hard! And do well, unlike you at any job you get._

_Jack: Screw you._

_Kirei: Shouldn't you be directing that to Yusei?_

_Jack and Yusei: *blush*_

_Jack: N-No!_

_Kirei: And before I make someone freak out, I'll start with disclaimers: I don't own 5Ds or Swan Princess. Claimer: I do own plot twists that I have made to the story._

_Reviewers Response:_

_**Majestic Mystery:**____I'm glad you like it._

_**KellyQ:**__ Well now you can read more._

_**Redmoon1997:**__ You're welcome and now I bring another update._

_**XXXB-A-R-B-I-E super singerXXX:**__ Thank you._

_**KaliAnn:**__ So do I. Ever read the GX one? *blush* Thank you very much._

_**Princess of Oblivion:**__ I'm grateful my story has caught you interest. Thank you for reading._

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Almost two weeks had gone by since Neo Domino lost their ruler and heir. A funeral for the deceased king was held within the gardens, next to his beloved wife. Search parties scouted all the regions of their land and the extent of foreign countries allowed for the missing heir. All came up with no avail. Mourning spread across the kingdom.

Satellite kingdom aided in the searches, also to turn up empty-handed. Many citizens believed the prince was dead. However, a certain blonde Satellite-native believed otherwise. He didn't know how but he could sense that Yusei was still alive. He had to. Jack realized his error of refusing the blue-eyed prince. He despised that the last look of his arranged mate, the pain in those beautiful blue spheres. If he had said 'yes', both King Hakase would be alive and Yusei…Yusei would still be here with him. Instead of…only Night Angels knew where.

He was determined to find and kill this threat that had dared kidnap _his_, yes his, fiancé, save the Neo Domino prince, and then…Jack shuddered at what would come next. He would admit that he really loved his childhood friend? Confess his love? The purple-eyed sovereign silently prayed that his love would already understand, so he would have to say such nonsense.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Deep within the reaches of forestry and foliage a long forgotten kingdom was embedded. It's ruin appearance gave it a sullenly beautiful air. A moat surrounded the sobering building. Serpents served as the guards of the water. Less than ten feet away from the moat was a crystal clear lake, reflecting the last of the sun's dying rays that dyed the waters a beautiful orange and pink. In the middle of the lake was a tiny isle where a weeping willow resided. A thin strip of land connected the island to the lake.

Above the waters of the lake soared a raven. It's black feathers contrasted with the brightness of the day but held eyes the hue of oceans' waters. Flight of the bird of misfortune appeared awkward as if it were new to the experience. From below a woman with aquamarine eyes and cascading black hair, threw out bread crumbs to the ground before blending into the shadows. More out of exhaustion rather than interest caused the bird to descend towards the tree.

The bird put itself on a branch out of reach as two men approached the tree. Rudger said in an inviting tone said "Now now dear prince there is no need to be like that. Be glad, it's your first day, awake. And besides this spell doesn't even last all day. Observe."The moon rose over the lake and its pale rays shone against the tree. The raven descended onto the water. Moonlit waters shifted to golden wisps. The light wrapped the bird until it was concealed by the shimmering form. The golden wisps returned to their original state, retreating from the figure of young prince Yusei. Annoyed and secretly infuriated, the blue-eyed man demanded. "So you got me stuck as a raven, what more do you want?""What more?" the smile the older Godwin gave the prince made Yusei shiver "what I want is your kingdom.""Then why are wasting your time here? You slaughtered my guards and harmed my father. I am stuck here so what's stopping you?" the Neo Domino sovereign pointedly quipped.

The smile became a grin. This unnerved the spiky-haired man even further. "Of course I could storm the kingdom but I want to keep favor with the subjects. So that's why I want marry it's heir. Just think about it, Yusei, you and me ruling together. What do you say?"Yusei came close to the Godwin, in an almost…suggestive manner. His eyes met with Rudger's before a fist landed on the enchanter's face, sending thee man reeling back. In a calm demeanor, the prince answered. "I'd rather be a rotting corpse."

"No need to be so brash," Rex, the younger and more wary of the two, told the summoner "however I will warn you now. You will only remain human for as long as the moon touches the lake water. And then you'll become a raven once more, no matter where you are."

"Also…" the spider hellion summoner chuckled as he picked himself up, brushing dirt off his clothes. "you can only become a human if your touched by the moonlight on the water."

Yusei smirked "Then I guess getting out of here will be a little harder than I thought."Both of the forbidden arts users were surprised and yet amused. The former minister of magic suddenly grabbed the prince's tanned face and pulled it close his. "Try as you like but you see this mark?"

Rudger forcibly yanked the glove off the hexed man's right arm. It was an oddly-shaped marker that appeared to be a dragon's head. "This mark itself already means you'll be mine in time. So attempt as many times are you wish for the only way for you to escape is with me or your beloved makes a vow of everlasting love and prove it!"The two Godwins scowled when Yusei appeared unfazed by the threat. Rudger huffed, his cloak fluttering with his motion. Rex, stood for a moment. "I wish you luck, prince Yusei, not even a high level summoner like you can take on five Earthbound Gods. Misty, Carly, Bommer, Devak, Kiryu, I leave the rest to you."

Sniggers from the obscure were his reply before the forbidden arts magician disappeared in the foliage. When he was certain his kidnappers disappeared, the raven-haired heir sunk to ground, exhausted. His strength was only beginning to build and it remained at a snail's pace. Just talking strained the cursed captive. He was trapped, now what could he do?

A dormouse timidly approached the cerulean-eyed summoner. The prince observed the dormouse as well and found it strange since its eyes were a golden shade. He held his hand out to the creature. Suddenly a lemur's face appeared in front of the male's face. "Hiya!"

"Ah!" Yusei was surprised by the lemur's sudden appearance and it's ability to speak in human tongue. He jerked to the side and unfortunately was sent plummeting into the lake. His head resurfaced to heard the dormouse scold "Rua! You shouldn't do that!"

The brown and white lemur, Rua, had his tail curled onto a branch as he laughed. "Gomen _(1)_ but I didn't expect him to fall in the lake!"

"What do you expect when someone pops out of nowhere!" the dormouse chastised.

Yusei believed he was dreaming or hit his head. Something! There were animals talking before him! The prince perceived the chills he was getting from the cold water as real so he wasn't asleep. So had he gone insane?

"No you're not crazy." a voice onshore answered his unsaid question. Black locks stuck to his skin as he turned to the source of the sound. He noted a red fox sitting, tail curled over it's legs. "Now get out the water before you catch a cold."

The confused prince swam to the grassy land, hoisting his upper body onto the dirt, unable to move. If he was exhausted now he needed a new word to describe his tiredness currently. He felt a tug on his armor drag the rest of him out of the lake. Blue met golden-brown. The fox asked. "Are you alright, your highness?"

"I think…" Yusei blinked. "Wait highness?"

"Of course, I could recognize those eyes and that hairstyle anywhere." the vixen answered. "You're King Hakase's son, Yusei, right?"

"Yes…but who are you?"

"Despite my appearance," a swish of the tail proved her talk of appearance. "I was the high summoner of Neo Domino. My name is Akiza."

"High summoner?" the young adult repeated. "That position has been empty since I was little. My dad said that no one could replace the last one."

Surprised by the risk of leaving an important role such as the high summoner Akiza felt her ruler was mad, however she felt honored that the king held her in high prospects. The lemur and dormouse emerged at their side. Akiza introduced. "This is Rua and Ruka, they're also summoners."

"Ne ne, prince are you serious that you'll get outta here?" the lemur cocked it's head to the side.

"Please just call me, Yusei." the man informed. "As for escape, I intend to do so."

The high summoner stared at the heir. "How do you intend to do that? The names he was saying, that wasn't a bluff. Those are the Godwins' lackeys and unfortunately they can summon an Earthbound God. Even if you get past that, do you even know where you are?"

"I'll admit, I don't know where I am." he told the woman. "And dealing with other summoners will be hard. But I won't just give up so easily."

"We'll see…."

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Yusei was plenty of adjectives but 'stupid' wasn't among them. He intended to 'test the water' with his jailers and the extent of the spell. Yet the prince realized this would all take time. Time to recover from his the punishment of his antics and using his magic.

He spent a few days regaining his strength and familiarizing himself with his raven form. Then on one night he was approached by one of his jailers. A silvery-blue haired man approached the prince. Yusei only turned into time to have his face pulled to meet green eyes. "I don't know what you're planning against those two, but what ever it is, stop. It'll only be suffering for you."

"Why does one of my captors care for my welfare?" Yusei stared back at the person, conveying his lack of fear.

"I'm not." a sadistic grin accompanied by black laced eyes. The guard grasped his head before his eyes reverted back to a normal green shade. "These men are monsters…we're monsters…prince it's best you give up while you're still left unharmed."

A shove was a final warning before the man walked away. Yusei called "Matte! _(2)_"

Silver-blue locks swayed as the jailer glanced to the heir's beckon. "What's your name?"

Walking resumed as the man headed to the forest's edge. A reply came as. "Kiyosuke Kiryu."

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_So now we know the fate of Yusei, but now what's he gonna do? Listen to the words of Kiyosuke Kiryu or continue his fight for escape? And what about Jack? What's he have to find the threat that took his Yusei? Find out next time! _

_Authoress' Notes:_

1) Gomen - Sorry or 'my bad'

2) Matte - Wait

_Warning: As I stated I'm going back to school real soon. And I do take harder classes so I have a lot of homework so please understand my slowness in updating._

_Question to readers: Do you guys want me to include (maybe even remake) some of the songs from Swan Princess? _


	4. Practice

_Kirei: Well I'm back again._

_Jack: When she's supposed to be studying._

_Kirei: I'll study when I damn well feel like it! And I don't need your input Jack! At least I have some intelligence! You couldn't last if it weren't for Yusei and Crow!_

_Jack: Why you-_

_Yusei: *sighs* Well, since they are in the middle of bickering, I'll do the disclaimer: Kirei doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds or Swan Princess. She does however own any plot twists she creates._

_Reviewers Response:_

_**Princess of Oblivion:**__ How? I do wonder myself…Summon? Yes he can._

_**Burning Ice Water:**__ Thank you._

_**KaliAnn:**__ Thank you so much. Maybe they will, and maybe even have another help! Oops! Spoiler!_

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

It had been about a year. The Satellite kingdom remained prosperous and wealthy. Their neighbors, Neo Domino, on the other hand stayed in a state of disarray since their ruler departed and his son still missing. All people gave up hope, after all of the possible map had been scoured. Search parties all sent with no success of hide or hair of their sovereign.

A memorial was even held. It was on a starry night with a full moon beaming below, as it was Yusei's favorite time of day. Citizens gathered at the sea on the kingdom's west side and a small gap between the Satellite kingdom. Garbed in all white _(1)_ families, even other rulers, honored the prince by placing a small floating candle into the waters. The lights drifted out, far from here. As the prince's 'death' had done with their hope.

But one soul refused to attend the mourning. That one soul was the dark-haired heir's fiancé, Jack. He still stood firm on the belief that the Neo Domino prince wasn't deceased. He was still alive. Somewhere. Somewhere the purple-eyed man knew that some threat with beasts he had been told were hellions, the Earthbound Gods.

The thought didn't deterred Jack. In fact it only further spurred his desires. When he wasn't researching in the library or in the records of the Neo Domino late king, Jack was summoning his Red Demon's Dragon. If not that, he was sharpening his physical skills.

He was currently in the courtyard, refining his weaponry skills. And unfortunately for those that were opponents or targets to the future king, Jack Atlas does not use anything harmless or shows any mercy. In short: training was with Jack meant you're screwed.

Crow often trained with him and luckily to the poor souls subjected to the blonde prince's wrath, utilized blunted or play-versions of weapons. Today was target practice. The prince and his best friend had an assortment of armaments that were used for mid to long range weapons. Jack's advisor, Ushio, standing besides the duo.

"You know none of the rookies are happy, right?" thee advisor told the stern-faced prince.

"Humph!" Jack huffed as he began tying his blindfold. "If they cannot endure this, then they are unfit to be in service. Unless you want to be out there too?"

Ushio put his hands up in defense though the permanently scowling prince couldn't see his gesture. "No, I'm good. Though I don't exactly see why you always train so…brashly."

Jack hadn't tightened his blindfold so it easily slid to his neck as he glared at the air. "I'm going to find and kill whatever dare took Yusei."

"You couldn't possibly believe that he's alive, do you?" the dark-haired man's query was met with a pair of narrowing spheres. "W-What I mean, it's been a year now right? It's only logical to think so. Everyone in the kingdom believes so."

"All the kingdom is wrong!" the towering man declared as he fastened his blindfold. "Yusei is out there and I will save him!"

There was no point in arguing with Jack as he'd either yell until you were deaf or beat you until you agreed. Ushio merely sighed before yelled. "Alright! Trainees fall in!"

All the 'fresh meat' of the military wandered onto the field, already aware of their fate. Jack was notorious in his own land and others for being ruthless so the rookies could only pray that some how Jack missed or their armor would save their life. One soldier wet himself. "_We're gonna die. Hunted and killed like animals!_"

"_This is truly hell!_" all the soon to be service men chorused. "_Like being mauled by a bear!_"

Another cadet mournfully told a bystander. "_Tell my family that I love them._"

All the men on top of being Jack's subordinates, they had mask, headbands with ears, etc, to make them appear like animals. "_It's awful, this humiliation!_"

Ushio warned. "_Oh and Jack has some extra rage to spare._"

More men shuddered and some even began to cry. Mentally, the advisor pitied the souls but then he remembered, it was them or him. "Alright, so let's make this as realistic as possible. Animals on all fours and any that was warriors charge like you mean it! Be lively! Be ferocious! C'mon scare me!"

One of the guys dressed as a squirrel gained courage for a second to make a savage cry. It made Ushio shudder before he scolded. "Not you Kazama, you're a squirrel!"

"Men on your marks!" Ushio held the string that held onto Jack and Crow's blindfolds. The rookies rushed to find hiding spots. "Get set…GO!"

Crow began firing off crossbows with arrows that held instead of an arrow point, a small bag that held flour in them. While Jack…Jack started throw Bolas _(2) _to entangle his enemy's feet or he threw some sharpened daggers at his victims. Unfortunately escaping Jack's throw was 1 in 100 since his aim was 19 out 20 (he missed the twentieth since he started arguing with Crow over some triviality).

Some men cowering behind the green hedges saw purple eyes narrow at their direction. "Oh dear god! Duck!"

The poor rookie who was the duck got up. "What?"

That earned him a stiletto _(3)_ to the back of the helmet and he fell face forward.

"_Everyday's the same, training's all the prince does._" nobles seated on the porches with Queen Martha among them. Some of the cadets dashed for the porch. Jack wouldn't hit with civilians around, right? Their answer came as pointy projectiles landing at their butts. A hardened voice yelled. "Cowards! Get the hell back out here if you have some shred of honor!"

Cries came from the men. "_Oh God!_" "_Someone!_" "_Save us!_"

Clicking her tongue at her son's brutish behavior, Martha shook her head. Jack had gotten colder through the year and summed it all up to losing his fiancé. She sipped from her porcelain cup filled with tea. "_Thinking of how much of an idiot he was._"

"_Oh god, someone, save us!_"

Jack had his back to a pair that were dressed as a lion and a beaver. An arrow and a dart suddenly impaled the duo. Meanwhile Crow had to sigh as he aimed his crossbow at the 100 point rabbit. He had to feel sorry that his companion refused to let go. The orange-haired man also was saddened by the disappearance of his other royal friend but he had learned to move forward. Honestly, these training sessions were anger management for the soon to be Satellite king. "_He's not happy till Yusei's with us._"

"_Everyday's the same, training's all the prince does._" the well-dressed people merely viewed the punishment of their prince. "_Always practice, practice, practice!_"

Ushio cried. "12 seconds!"

The last few seconds were always the most brutal. Jack actually began using his sword to attack his foes in combination with his lethal precision throwing. Interest piqued with the bystanders watching. "_Thinking of him and saving him if he must! Practice, practice, practice!_"

"5 seconds!"

The rabbit was fleeing from Crow and bumped right into Jack. The small male that was dressed up was meet with a wicked smirk. Praying his feet wouldn't fail him, the draftee dashed. Other men were glad it ending and shuddered at a thought. "_And if we'd refused it's would've been worse. At least the torture's over!_"

That's when some throwing knives headed in their direction. "_Oh god!_"

"_Practice!_" the nobles sang.

Jack was too engrossed in getting his shot with the elusive rabbit to hear anything. Both watchers and the 'animals' sung. "_Practice!_"

"Time!" the dark-skinned overseer of the blonde prince declared. "Animals, line up for counting."

Moans and groans were heard as most limped over to the muscular man. Ushio counted flour marks for Crow's points while Jack's were counted by all the dents and tears he made in the armors. Ushio used a pen and scroll to tally all the marks. Finally he read. "Crow: 380, Jack: 400."

"Damn I lost!" Crow called.

Jack didn't revel at his friend's complaints nor the cheers he received from his onlookers. Instead purple pools wandered to the scenery, and the cliff where he began to respect, even love, his cerulean-eyed rival and love. His fingers curled into fists. "I'll get you back, Yusei. Don't lose faith in me."

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_Okay, so yes, Jack is hardcore on his training. And besides my fun of tweaking songs, I did show more than just that, if you pay attention. In Jack's carnage against the rookie it was showing just how much dedication he has in finding Yusei and it also displayed how hard he's going to fight for whoever took __his__ soon-to-be husband! I just chose a comedic method to convey it. That's my style and I'm sticking to it!_

_Authoress' Notes:_

1) In Japan, white is usually the color of mourning.

2) Bolas: A weapon which is basically a string with a ball on each end of it. It's thrown to wrap around an animal's legs. It works just as well with people.

3) Stilettos: No, it's not the shoes. Stilettos are another projectile. It's narrow and particularly sharp knife that's good as a stabbing tool.

_Please review and take my poll! It'll determine the fate of the characters in this story! _


	5. Meeting

_Kirei: Hello everyone, I'm back with another update. So yay~~~!_

_Jack: When do I get to see Yusei again?_

_Kirei: I'm~ not~ telling~! _

_Jack: Witch_

_Kirei: A damn good one at that!_

_Jack: Why you-_

_Kirei: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds, if I did, I'd make Yusei go evil just once! _

_Yusei: Why?_

_Kirei: Why? Yugi did with Dartz, and Judai did as Haou…And quite frankly they were hot. You're already hot so~ Evil Yusei would… *drools* _

_Reviewers Response:_

_**Digiwriter1392:**__ Thank you very much, I tried to make it interesting._

_**Kawaii-emo:**__ Thank you, but yes I'm going to make more king crab stories, whenever I get done with this._

_**KaliAnn:**__ Thanks for the compliment. Yeah, Jack's a drill sergeant in disguise…._

_**Princess of Oblivion:**__ Do not fret for Yusei is in this chapter!_

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

While time sped by for the residents of Neo Domino and Satellite kingdoms, it inched by for the captives of the Godwin brothers. For the prisoners, they lived status quo with the exception of their newest member, Yusei. Never once has he given up opportunity to forge escape plans or training himself. The weakness he experienced was only temporary and currently the prince was stronger than himself when he was captured.

The aforementioned man worked on some project that had taken him a few weeks and a damn lot of enchantment. Akiza merely sighed, wondering how long the male would fruitlessly struggle against his captors. Couldn't he see that it was only entertainment of the Dark Signers that surrounded them? While the twins, Rua and Ruka, always stared admirably at the heir's attempts. The high summoner chided the prince on multiple occasions to give up. And every time this was her reply:

"_If I give up, then I subject Neo Domino and all other kingdoms to the Godwins' mercy. And I…definitely cannot allow that."_

He's too kind-hearted for his own damn good, Akiza though before she recollected the most…prodigious plan Yusei concocted.

After regaining his enchantment ability, as it had been nullified by poisons that were injected when the guardians of the forbidden arts users initially abducted the Neo Domino sovereign, Yusei trained his illusionary skill. He successfully used a minor summoning, Junk Warrior, and disguised it as himself, and bid it to run, straight through defenses, while he fled in the opposite direction.

Akiza had to admit it was skillful and cunning, a plan she could never phantom. In addition to disguising, Yusei managed to hold his façade together by pouring his magic into his illusion, making the fake able to utilize summoning and enchantment. The trick gave enough time for Yusei to escape the watchmen of the lake and about two hours worth of time to run.

However, once the prince lost connection with his summon, it was then the Dark Signers realized they were duped and chased after the runaway. Of course Akiza didn't see the fight personally from the lake but she felt the tremors of summoning. She heard the bellows of great beasts and glimpsed at the majesty and terror of the summonings.

The golden-eyed twins pooled their powers in order to use the lake as a viewing of the battle. Five of the Earthbound Gods rose from the forests depths, forcing the cerulean-eyed summoner to retaliate with his Stardust Dragon. Amazingly, the dazzling beast overwhelmed the forbidden magic with it's blast of light.

Yusei only failed when Rex activated the Mark of the Dragon, causing the Neo Domino prince to lose his focus on maintaining his dragon. Then Rudger's Earthbound God, Uru, attacked the white, purple, and blue-colored dragon, making it disappear. Exhaustion and the agony from the Mark of the Dragon made Yusei pass out, thus ending another one of his schemes in failure.

The prince never once complained about his defeat. Instead, he _expected _to fail. As the heir viewed the situation, he sacrificed his time for information. From his more bold and brash tries, Yusei learned all the guards abilities even their personalities. Also he discovered their guarding patterns. They worked as multiple rings surrounding the lake. So far Yusei had been able to weave through Dark Signers' patrols undetected as both a raven and human.

He would attempt his plan on this night. Yusei was certain, as he would finish his main component by nightfall. A lemur hung by its tail upside-down facing the raven tug at a scrap from his latest project. Rua constantly commended the prince for his bravery. It was like having an older brother. That and the young summoner had been surrounded by just girls for far too long. "How's it going Yusei? You look like you're almost finished with your…um…what are you making?"

The said person weaved a final strand with his beak before answering. "A pouch."

"A pouch?" Rua's twin repeated in a low voice so not to arouse their vigilant wardens. A nod was the reply as he filled the said object with water "For what?"

The trio of animal huddled around the weeping willow isle while Yusei explained. "I tested this a while back. I took some lake water and put in a hole I made. I waited until moonlight hit it and stepped in. I reverted back to a human. Which means, as long as I have some lake water and it's hit to by the moon-"

"You can-!" the hyperactive golden-eyed boy spoke too loudly, forcing his sister and surrogate brother to cover his mouth their paw and wing respectively. A red-furred vixen trotted over towards the group at Rua's shout. Gold-brown spheres scrutinized the invention. "Another escape plot? Yusei give it up. It's been months."

"I can't Akiza, not until I'm back with…" his mind flashed to the vision of the proud, headstrong fiancé he had. Immediately he shoved the thought into the far corners of his mind. "My subjects."

"What's with the pause?" Akiza's eyes stared suspiciously.

Casually shrugging, he responded. "Nothing."

"Yusei's blushing!" Rua proclaimed glancing at the dark-haired man's face. Veering his head away from his friends, the lanky heir hoped to save some face while his friends laughed. Curtains of dark blue and sparkles absorbed the last of the sun's rays. Ready for the night's events, Yusei descended onto the lake waters. Waves of water consumed him as a golden light shone. In a flash he was turned back into the man he was.

He glanced back to the shore where a decrepit entranceway suddenly transformed as if it were new. The shriveled landscape morphed into greenery and flowers. From the entranceway arrived a knight clad in full dark metallic armor. Fingers removed the helmet to reveal Rudger. He trotted to where Yusei stood, expectant, and kneeled. "Your knight has come to free you dear prince. That is if you correctly answer this. One. Question. Will you…marry me?"

Refusing to disguise his disgust, Yusei faced his captor with his head held high, like the ruler he was meant to be. "For months you've asked me this question, and for months I've repeated my answers…I refuse."

The façade of a beautiful vicinity faded leaving only the bleak ruins. Rex joined his brother while Rudger fumed at the expression of the prince. It reminded the evil wizard sickeningly of the former ruler of Neo Domino, Hakase. "You are beginning to try my patience with that look. It's just like that man."

"'That man'," the summoner of Stardust Dragon echoed, "was my father and it's his kingdom I never hand to you."

WHAP!

The sound resounded through the lakeside. From where the dormouse, fox, and lemur were hidden, Rua scowled. He got up to assault the man when his sister and Aki held him back. Yusei's face was red since the magician slapped him.

"I see that not even a year has broken you yet." growled Rudger. "I'll enjoy seeing you beg to let me marry you."

Still unfazed by his abuse, the prince retorted. "And that'll only be in your dreams."

This earned Yusei yet another slap across his tanned skin. The former minister of magic huffed away with his sibling trailing behind him. All of the prisoners were aware that was a signal. Yusei started this habit of storming into the forest, not to be seen half the night after seeing Rudger. Really, he did this so it wouldn't be suspicious if no one saw him during the night. Also this meant that his friends would create illusions to cover up the fact the prince wasn't present.

Cerulean spheres darted left and right. Back and forth. The lanky male's brain worked to remember the patterns of weaving through the Dark Signers' system. His boots swiftly but cautiously avoided anything to cause unnecessary sound. He reached a opening in the trees and tucked and rolled to ease through the otherwise small hole.

Yusei dared to glance back. Only the rustle of leaves in the nocturnal wind greeted him. Mentally he was gratifying his friends for helping him. Once he could leave and find help, the young adult swore he'd break the curse on his newfound friends. His legs sprinted through the deciduous terrain, unwilling to waste any midnight oil burning away. Blue pools glanced upward where millions of twinkling clusters gathered. Eyes scanned through the air until they focused on a particular star. It shimmered brighter than all others.

The North Star.

Like it name implied, it was located in the northern direction. Wracking his brain, the prince tried recalling the route to his former fiancé's kingdom. It was the opposite of Neo Domino which meant…it was…north…west? Yusei decided it fruitless wondering which when his first goal involved finding a road!

It was hours without even a trace of road, but Yusei couldn't break just yet. Then he noticed the fading dark blue sky replaced with the orange and pink hues of dawn. He knew his time using his legs were up. Stopping as to not trip when he transformed, Yusei felt the extra warmth from feathers and himself shrink. Adjusting himself to the change of movement, Yusei rested only a few minutes before flying into the day.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

"Jack, it wasn't that bad." a orange-haired man chided his best friend.

A 'hmpf' answered the comment. The royal, despite his concern for his subjects, disliked the fact he's required to personally oversee matters. A wildfire burned half of a village. They were working on reconstruction when the future sovereign and his servant arrived with more supplies. Jack intended to leave as soon as the supplies were delivered but the citizens insisted on him staying for a late lunch. Bottom line: he was just getting on the dirt road as the last embers of daylight fizzled, leaving the stars to guide them back.

The blonde hated the nighttime. It was ill-lit even with the brilliant balls of fire in the heavens. Only drunkards, bandits, and other suspicious roamed around in the evening. Pestering insects roamed about mating and buzzing about under the shrouds of the night. Mindless animals bayed their tribute to the glowing figure in the sky. All these things deeply annoyed Jack about the night. But above all, the Satellite prince despised nocturnal hours because it reminded him of _his_ star, Yusei.

His grey-eyed optimistic companion prattled about random topic, hoping to break Jack's sulking revere. That is when they noticed a wild canine circling something. It was far larger than an rabbit and a deer. As they reached nearer to the scene, they discovered it was a person. "Jack, we have to help them!"

A snort came from the purple-eyed male. "Anyone stupid enough to sleep in a field nearly the forest should get eaten."

"Jack!" Crow knew his friend was joking, mostly, but this was not the situation for it. The servant rode his horse closer to the canine to scare it off. It scurried back onto the tangle of trunks and branches of the forest. The orange-haired guy dismounted and shook the unconscious person. "Oi. Oi!"

Descended from his stallion, the man turned over the sleeper and felt all breath from his lung release. Purple eyes widened in disbelief at the face before him. The lumbering male croaked. "Y-Yusei…"

Was this really who he was searching for? Was he really holding the fiancé he had rejected? Or was it the madness the moon's rays are rumored to produce? All these questions echoed in his head and all faded when a groan came from the awakening body.

Beautiful cerulean spheres fluttered open to meet Jack's deep purple ones. Then he heard his voice. That angelic voice. "Jack…"

Any doubts Jack held about the identity of the stranger vanished with just the contact of those soul-seeing eyes. Instinctually, the older man wrapped his arms around the missing prince's frame. Flooded by the warmth, Yusei let himself come closer to his once fiancé's body.

Jack noticed that Yusei was shivering, from the sleeping on the backwoods' ground no doubt. Also the blue spheres Jack so adored continued to droop, fighting to remain awake. He finally had his star with him and damn sure wasn't going to let sickness claim over what was his. "Crow, we're heading back home."

Said individual saluted briefly before mounting onto his steed. The future king of the Satellite scooped Yusei's willowy figure into his arms, carefully placing the younger between the horse's reigns and himself. The stallions whinnied before beginning their upbeat clomping.

What happened for this whole year? Who were his captors? What did they do to him? The blonde needed answers and definitely would receive them. "Yusei?"

"Hm?" the prince sleepily replied. He had been on the run from his prison for a full day and he had been up all night the night before his escape. Yusei had turned back into a human receive the complete force of his exhaustion. Tiredly, he trudged to the roadside and collapsed.

"Who took you? What happened?"

Bleary eyes blinked, attempting to recall the events of the past year. "Rudger….and Rex Godwin…"

Crow repeated. "Godwin? Wasn't that your dad's minister of magic?"

A nod answered. "He has Rua, Ruka, and Aki…"

"Who?"

"My friends…" the focus in cerulean spheres alternated "they cursed us…."

Pools of grey and purple widened. "Cursed?"

Yusei couldn't continue the conversation as he fell asleep again. His limp form leaned against Jack's chest. The summoner of the Red Demon's Dragon felt the rhythmic thump of the dark-haired male's heart and the soft steady breath against his exposed skin. _By Night Angels, he's beautiful_, the Satellite prince thought as they rode along.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

The tan-skinned Neo Domino-native hadn't intended to fall asleep, especially not in his former arranged husband's arms. However…the blue-eyed prince believed himself secure within the hold of the hot-headed man. Despite his unconscious state his head spun from the intoxication of Jack's scent. He loved it and didn't want to leave it. Ever.

However, fate failed to listen as a dark presence startled the prince from his slumber. His blue eyes met with the hardened expressions of his childhood companions. Evidently, they noticed the presence as well. A veil of mist rolled across the ground. A silhouette appeared form the fog. "I cannot believe you'd actually succeed in eluding those guardians. I'm impressed. But I'm afraid my onii-sama _(1) _will not stand for you roaming around, much less with…oh…you have quite the luck to have found your fiancé."

Yusei felt the grip around his waist tighten. The blonde summoner demanded. "You! You're one of the ones that imprisoned Yusei?"

"That would correct, your highness." the cloaked figure answered. "And I'm afraid that he must go back now."

"Over my lifeless body!" _SHINK!_ Metal slid from a scabbard hanging at the purple-eyed man's side. A sword glinted in the evening air. Surprise etched onto the dark-haired male's face as he heard Jack _willingly _defending him.

The lower portion of the Godwin's face became visible as he chuckled. "As you wish…"

A black light sparked in the figure's fingertips. Crow used his horse to knock into his friend's steed, causing them both to eject from their ride. They tumbled onto the ground, and the orange-haired servant launched his arrows from his crossbow which met a demise at purple fireballs. Some of which burned Crow's flesh, leaving him in searing pain. Jack jumped up and thrust his sword at the enemy, who boredly dodged before firing another black light to summon a golden sword that could fight on it's own.

Yusei wasn't going to allow the silver-haired man to simply have his way. He used his fingertips to summon luminescence before shooting it out towards Rex, who rolled to miss the hit. To match the attack prepared to strike with his darkness. It shot like a laser, which the enchanter summoned a barrier to protect him from the attack and the barrage that followed suit. The blackness bounced off the shield like a bird against a clear window. Both sent out their light/darkness that clashed, creating ripples of gust between the opposites.

The Godwin smirked, knowing his feign was succeeding. He expected the Neo Domino prince to avoid the initial blow however there was another trick to the first assault the man sent to Yusei. Rex could see it, slithering around like a snake directly behind the young adult. It paused for only a second before charging.

Blood splattered as the sickening sound of flesh being torn screeched to the blue-eyed summoner. Feeling the blood against his skin caused Yusei to turn in time to see Jack's form collapse. Dropping every task in his mind, including defending himself from the Godwin's wrath, the younger heir caught his love in his arms. Darkness burned against his flesh, reopening previous gashes but the dark-haired sovereign hadn't cared. Only one thought was on his mind. Jack. And the male willingly took injury from the forbidden arts magic to shield his wounded betrothed.

Vital liquid of crimson flowed onto the cursed prince's armor and skin. The wound was serious and if Jack didn't receive medical attention, he'd die. Cerulean spheres began to blur as the affects of the magic, exhaustion, and renewed blood loss settled. Water rushed to the summoner of Stardust Dragon's eyes.

He finally got to see his friend and intended after months of separation, only to watch them get injured. Yusei hadn't wished it, it happened. He wanted to stay in that warm embrace he felt with Jack however knew he was outmatched and would have to part with at least one again. Sun-kissed lips gave a chaste kiss on the lips before a hushed whispered apologized. "Gomen nasai _(2)_…Jack…"

"Clustering hopes will form a new shining star. Become the path its light shines upon. Take flight, Stardust Dragon…" the beast dutifully answered his master's beckon. It automatically understood it's task as it's wings enfolded with the Satellite heir in it's grasp. A mournful cry from the dragon mirrored the emotion of Yusei as it parted into the midnight sky.

As soon as Stardust appeared, the world slurred for it's medium. Yusei expended his energy from days earlier than his escape date and had yet to fully recover. Pain coursed through the man to remind him that his jailer was present and yet again the royal was at their mercy before all senses were deprived from him.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_Sorry it's been a while since I updated but like I said, school. Anyway, I hoped you like my little bridging chapter and especially look forward to next chapter._

_Authoress' Notes:_

_1) Onii-sama: Older brother_

_2) Gomen nasai: I'm sorry_


	6. Punishment and Arrangements

_Kirei: I'm back again. I'm still not seeing the upside to being a junior in high school…_

_Jack: You're almost in college?_

_Kirei: That depresses me! I'm almost through high school!_

_Yusei: It's not that bad?_

_Kirei: I suppose not but at least I know that fan girls agree, you would be total badxxx/hawt if you're evil._

_Yusei: But, I don't like evil…What are those designs?_

_Kirei: Uh…clothing designs for the evil you? Because it'll make you sexy and more awesome? Moving on! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds or Swan Princess!_

_**Reviewers Response:**_

_Princess of Oblivion:__ Yes, yes he will. And…does getting pummeled by magic and dragged away count as surrendering?_

_Oak-chan:__ I didn't know you were a 5Ds fan, much less a kingcrabshipping fan girl. Yes, evil Yusei would be a lovely edition to our gone bad characters._

_KaliAnn:__ You know with all these fan girls agreeing, I just my figure out a story with Yusei evil (Yusei's praying in the corner). Yes, Aki's been made so meek with age..._

_Firefly Nexus:__ Oh so you noticed my peeve of using names multiple times…yeah, thanks about that. And thanks, I so didn't notice that I was using the dub name._

_Inuyasha1kougafan101:__ I'll complete the story. There's no doubt about that. It's just…homework that gets in the way…_

___Anna Fudo:__ You'll find out right now!_

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

"Crow…Crow…" a voice cautiously chanted servant. Blackness seemed to shift between going in and out of the servant's consciousness. Grey spheres peeked open to hazy figures. His sight slowly focused to see the form of his friend, Yusei, along with a lemur and dormouse, and a fox.

"Y-Yusei…" Crow stammered.

The prince visibly relaxed at the sound of his name and sighed. "Thank Night Angels…I was worried you wouldn't wake up."

His friend laughed as he hast up, "Like a little burn can keep me down! Hey, why are you so big?"

Neo Domino's heir shifted nervously, "About that Crow…don't freak out about this…"

"Oh please Yusei, why would I-" the servant gestured with his arms only to see them replaced with black wings. "What the heck? Ah!"

"Crow, you're not taking it well…" Yusei chided. The said person failed to hear as his own panicking and frantic running overpowered Yusei's quiet tone. He dared to meet the lake's water to see his reflection. Instead of an orange-haired, gray-eyed human, a dark-feathered bird greeted him. "I'm a bird! I'm a tiny feathered bird!"

"I thought you said he was pretty level-headed, Yusei." Rua commented, his golden eyes trailing the flailing crow. Blue spheres also followed the erratic path the bird was running. "I suppose everyone has their breaking point."

"Are you going to quell him?" the dormouse wondered. "Because I think if we tried, we'd give him a heart attack."

The man nodded as he approached his companion. Carefully, he held the black bird. "Crow, take a deep breath and calm down."

Following the instruction of the sovereign, the gray-eyed animal asked, "How did this happen?"

"Godwin." Yusei informed. "That is the curse he cast on Rua, Ruka, and Aki."

"Who?"

Crow noticed a vixen, a squirrel, and a monkey trotted towards the two. It was the fox that said in perfect human tongue. "That would be us."

"I-It talked…" the black bird jerked a wing towards the red-furred vulpus, "Yusei, the animals are talking…"

"And what do you consider yourself? A human?" Aki flatly asked. Ignoring the high summoner's quip, the prince said. "This is Aki, Rua, and Ruka. They're in the same predicament as us."

"Bu-But you're human!" Crow exclaimed. Yusei sighed, "That's becau-"

A commanding, booming voice cut through the rest of the explanation. "Yusei!"

"Keep him safe." the dark-haired summoner pleaded.. Aki, Rua, and Ruka drug their new addition towards the bushes, leaving the heir to his persistent 'suitor'.

Before Yusei was the icy blue-eyed Godwin, Rudger. He hadn't been the one to personally drag the prince from his love but it was by his order that he was brought back to the lake, thus why the summoner was still not pleased to see him. "I have heard of your little adventure, Yusei. However, I'm willing to overlook this if you answer me correctly."

Yusei's eyes narrowed into a glared. "I refuse."

Suddenly it was a blur as Yusei was slammed against a tree. His vision began shifting between blackness and the lake. Blue spheres were forced to star into Rudger's pools, "My patience grows weary, dear prince."

From their hiding spot within a bushel, Crow squirmed against the other animals' grip, "Why that guy! Putting his hands on Yusei li-Mmff!"

"Shh…" Ruka warned, "You'll make it worse for him…"

Before he could ask how could it be much worse, he noticed the tears spring into her golden irises and the solemnity from her brother and her surrogate sister. Despite he his anger, if it caused the Neo Domino prince any further discomfort than he was receiving, Crow would swallow his frustration.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

The tranquility of the Satellite castle was interrupted by a savage snarl. Chambermaids flinched at the outburst of their master. Bandaged and frustrated, an injured Jack awoke in his bedroom.

When he demanded how he arrived to his chambers, a blue-haired maid, Mikage, squeaked the image of a majestic beast of luminescence that seemed to shimmer like the night's light. The blonde immediately recognized the description as his betrothed's Stardust Dragon. He coarsely grabbed Mikage by her shoulders and yelled whether anyone else had been with him. She shook her head, causing the earlier cry from Jack.

Suddenly the door to the Satellite prince's room slammed open. Servants immediately bowed in the presence of their sovereign, Queen Martha. Her eyes were brimming with tears and wore an expression of both contempt and concern. "What is all this noise, Jack?"

"Kaa-san _(1), _I-I saw him!" Jack proclaimed, "I saw Yusei again."

"Jack…" the dark-skinned woman was uncomfortable with the topic. Hakase was her dearest friend, and when he died, she was mourning. His son, Yusei, had become like another son to her. His disappearance also left a void in her heart. It hurt for her to see Jack so naively believe that the inheritor to the Neo Domino Kingdom was still alive. She was determined to bring his mind back to reality. "You're so reckless, I swear I'll be outliving you! All this rushing into danger, you'll get killed. If that happens then who'll take care of the Satellite when I am gone?"

Purple spheres remained downcast. He hated it when his mother lectured him. Not just because it usually meant pain for his earlobe but also he genuinely felt guilt for his actions. But he what was he supposed to do? Just allow opportunity slip from his grasp? Jack stared at his empty hands before balling them into fists, as if Yusei would in his arms with the gesture.

"-and that's why it'll be a few days." his parent finished the rest of her commentary, which the man failed to hear. Thus, this was why he had a dumbstruck look when she expected an answer from him. "You weren't listening, were you?"

Unfortunately, he nodded, earning himself a hit on his head. "I was saying, you need to find a bride, groom, which ever! That is why I'm hosting a gala, just for you to go looking." Jack prepared to deny the proposal, since Yusei was the only one in his heart when his mother added. "And the invitations have already been accepted."

_Damn_, Jack mentally cursed. Once invitations were brought back, you couldn't back down, lest one intends to embarrass themselves in the eyes of their neighboring countries. Royal politics were, to Jack, a pain. "Fine, but kaa-san?"

"Hm?"

"I need to do some…much needed relaxing hunting." One thing Jack despised more than Martha lecturing him, was lying to her. But he needed to go to the woods once more. He had to find his only groom. For a moment she pondered the suggestion, after all, Jack is still recovering from his injuries. "Just as long as it isn't strenuous."

An expression of glee graced Jack's face, _It'll only be a little longer…I won't let them keep you…Yusei._

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_So Yusei's receiving punishment (imply what you wish for what punishment he's recieving) while Jack's trapped in an arrangement (get the title now?). Will Yusei be able to formulate another opportunity for escape? Will Jack be able to find Yusei within the vast forest? Find out next time!_

_Yeah, I updated just so you all know, I'm not dead! I'm just incredibly busy with school. _

_Authoress' Notes:_

1) Kaa-san: 'mother' or 'mom'.

_Till the next update, ja ne! And don't forget to review!_


	7. The Next Course of Action

_Kirei: Hello everyone, I sincerely apologize for the lack of activity. This is around the time I come up with some sorry excuse but I have none except writer's block and school stress. Sorry._

_**Reviewers Response:**_

_Maria Starlight:__ Thank you for the compliment. And…I guess that's good but I have to survive this year first._

_KaliAnn:__ That sounds so tempting…_

_Oak-chan:__ I had no idea…But yay another kingcrabshipper! And…yeah, Jack never takes anything well…_

_Crescent Moon Lady:__ Thanks and I'm now updating._

_Stephanie Fudo:__ You'll just have to wait and see._

_Princess of Oblivion:__ Yeah, but that's villains for you, not caring they duped someone. And…no…Jack really didn't mention about Crow did he? Poor guy…_

_Fire-blossom19:__ Yes! Someone help Yusei unless he gets himself out…_

_Vahna Fudo:__ You'll just have to wait and see!_

_Sheridan Fudo:__ Alright, I'll get on that…_

_Yukinia Fudo:__ Thank you…_

_Yukikoneko1990:__ I'm glad you like it._

_Yin7:__ That's what I need to be doing._

_JustarandomNightWorldfan:__ All those questions and more will be revealed._

_Greed of the homunculi:__ His dignity? Well, isn't it sorta taken since he's a prisoner?_

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Yusei was tending to himself, despite his companions protests as they sat besides him. Bruises and cuts adorned his feathered appearance as he used his meager, makeshift first aid kit to bandage the wounds. Crow was pacing once again, not in worry but in comprehension, "So let me get this straight every night you're yourself if on the lake when the moonlight rises?"

"Yes," the prince replied, tying a last knot in his bandage.

"And every time the sun comes up you," Crow made various gestures and sound, meant to represent the magic, "change right into a raven?"

Stretching his wings, Yusei answered, "That's the gist of it."

The black bird stopped in in front of his friend, "And the _only_ way to break this curse is to _marry_ that guy?"

"Either that or for my love to make a declaration of love with witnesses and uphold it," the raven remembered. The condition made the crow double over in laughter. Rua, Ruka, and Aki stared in pure confusion. Wiping a tear from his eye, he quipped, "So basically Jack has to say that 'I love Yusei' and marry ya, right?"

The prince choked on air at the proclamation. Had he been human they would've seen his face had turned a bright red from embarrassment. His surrogate younger sibling stared questionably, "Is Jack the guy you like Yusei?"

Stuttering, the said person retorted, "N-No…"

"You're lying~," Ruka chimed in a sing-song voice only causing her comrade fluster. Aki, refusing to let the moment go by, "Yusei's in love~"

Retaining his composure was impossible as he put his wings over his face, hoping to save face, "I-I-I do not like Jack in that way. He's only…a friend that I've known for my whole life."

"That's not what you told Bruno," Crow teased. Yusei blurted, "Bruno told you?"

"Aha! You _did_ admit you love Jack!" Silence came from the prince. He was outnumbered by his friends and hiding his embarrassment didn't help his case. The animals laughed as the poor raven denied his feelings towards the Satellite heir. So he drew up the plan for Yusei, "So we'll have you fly to Jack, annoy him enough that he'll follow us back here, and while the moon is rising, BAM! You're back to being you."

Yusei wondered, "Would Jack really follow a bunch of animals so far?"

Laughter responded to his question. The crow explained, "Yusei, he hunted a gopher for a week straight because he tripped over it. I think you and me could get him to follow. With you navigating, we'll be able to find him no problem!"

"Uh…"

A brow was raised at the pause in his friend's speech. He repeated, "Uh? Uh what?"

Aki snickered as her tail curled around her paws, "Yusei had no idea where he was going."

"He wha-?"

Rua swung from a branch by his tail and commented, "Oh that's right! He guessed and took off! Man, you're lucky, Yusei!"

"_Please_ tell me they're lying…" Crow gave an incredulous pleading expression. The man only shrugged to the statement. Black wings slapped Crow's face, "So you're telling me you don't know where to find Jack?"

"I don't even know where we are," Yusei admitted. His friend then muttered something about the prince being extremely lucky, "And what about that sick teme (1)? "

He wondered, "Godwin?"

"The sick teme," Crow repeated, "he obviously knows where we are, and I bet you he knows how to get to the Satellite."

Aki sarcastically remarked, "So why don't we just walk up and say, "Hey Godwin, can you tell us how to get to the Satellite?"

Rua piped up, "You really think that'll work?"

"No! He'd kill us before he'd ever tell us that!" the vixen cried, "You'd have a better chance searching the tower for a map."

"A map!"

Aki silently cursed herself for giving her companions yet another hope for escaping this cursed lake. Before she could open her mouth to protest, the animals were already making their way for the ruinous tower. Crow and Yusei took to flying and searching for entry into the castle.

The birds inspected the exterior of the area, searching for an entrance. They found a side door at leeward side of the tower and out of the guards' sites. Rua and Ruka jogged along while Aki remained stationary, "Aki-nee, you're going to fall behind if you don't hurry."

"I'm not going in there," she replied, lying on the ground to emphasize her point. The golden-eyed lemur prepared to yell at their older sister. His sister immediately put a paw over his mouth and gave him a mischievous wink, "Alright then let's go, Rua. I mean we should be fine by ourselves, but if anything was happen to _Yusei_…Well, at least he'll be with his father…"

Brown eyes glared at the back of the dormouse's head, "You're a demon in disguise, I swear it, Ruka. I'm coming…"

They trio rushed to catch up with the two black birds. All of them were climbing the staircase when they approached a hall. It was lined with rows of armor parallel to each other. At the end of the room was a decorated wooden door. Rua dared to take the first step. Nothing happened. They released a breath of relief and continued.

Suddenly the armors animated and began swinging the weapons they held. All the animals let out a cry of surprise. Everyone scrambled to avoid being hit. Yusei reached the door first, and wrapped himself around the crystalline knob in order to turn it. The door swung inward and all the animal hurried inside and shut the door behind them.

All of the friends heaved for breath. Crow cried, "They almost craved us! Like turkeys!"

"Who is up there?" A voice demanded. Everyone's eyes widened as they bewilderedly examined where they ended up. It was a study. Creaky bookshelves lined the walls with decrepit texts aligned on each row. A wooden table stood at the room's center. Candlelit metalwork chandeliers hung from the cement block roof with sunlight coming from a single window. Books were piled on the table with papers scattered about the room.

Across from their location was another wooden door. Heavy tromps could be from the other side of it. Yusei whispered harshly, "Hide!"

Quickly the red fox scurried underneath a mass of torn books. Rua hurried to clung onto the underside of the table. The crow flew to the top of a bookshelf and blended with the trophies of game. The Neo Domino prince cloaked himself in one of the ornate chandeliers. That left Rua scrambling to find a hiding place. He was panicking near the door that the footsteps came from.

_WHAM!_

Internally, all of the animals cringed as the door hit the poor lemur against the door. In the doorway stood a man. His skin was a mocha, with long black hair. Stern blue eyes scanned across the room. This was one of their guards, Bommer. Everyone stiffened, hoping they wouldn't be detected. After all he had huge muscles that could easily choke the life out of them.

"Hm, must've been the wind," Bommer decided before exiting the room, shutting the door behind him. His footsteps receded as Rua sunk to the ground. Stars twirled around his head, "But Ruka I don't wanna go to school today…"

His sister let out a sigh as she descended from the table, "Rua, we're not going to school."

While the dormouse worked on bring her brother to his senses, both Crow and Yusei were leafing through papers scattered about. They were looking when a paper slapped Aki's face. She blew it out of her snout. Brown eyes scanned the parchment full of green and blue, "The map!"

"You found it?"

The door burst open and there was Bommer, "I knew I heard something, and to my surprise it's the prince and his friends."

"Oh crap…" Crow muttered, "RUN!"

Everyone rushed from under the man's feet and down the spiraling stairs. They ran downstairs when from the window appeared a beautiful lady with flowing black hair. Her eyes a light blue hue that twinkled with some unknown mischief. Everyone besides Crow recognized this as the guardian, Misty. She mused, "I wondered where you all went."

Despite the sweet tone in her voice, Aki, Rua, Ruka, and Yusei were aware of her true intentions. She would abuse and torture them if she realized that they had stolen what would led to _another_ escape plan. Aki, with the map in her mouth, called, "Wura!"

The vixen threw it over the woman's head and into the dormouse's grip. Ruka dashed on the wall fixtures to avoid the hands that desperately tried to grabbed her. While this happened, her brother leapt onto Misty. He tugged at her locks with his face in the lady's. Misty screeched as she tried to pry the lemur from her head.

Bommer was close behind his fellow guardian, attempting to keep her from tumbling down the steps. And since he was so preoccupied with Misty that he failed to notice Yusei flying behind him. The prince called, "Frost!"

The next few steps became slick from the ice that crept onto it. Both Bommer and Misty fell down the spiral of stairs, and at the same time Rua was pulled off and sent flying out the tower. Ruka cried, "Rua!"

Gold eyes widened as he was falling towards the serpent infested moat. Then he hovered in the air for a few second before the boy landed safely on the grounds outside the tower, "Wha?"

"Get off me," a voice squawked from underneath the lemur's weight. Crow had just barely saved him before the snakes could snap their jaws on the poor kid. However, he didn't like the fact Rua was heavy.

Rua sheepishly laughed before plopping on the ground, "Sorry 'bout that, did Yusei grab the map?"

"I failed to," Yusei admitted as he approached his with his female friends, "I apologize."

"Ah there's no need for that, Yusei," the black bird chuckled before he did something may birds could: regurgitating nearly anything that was edible. Everyone cringed back in disgust before a paper was spat out. It contained many strange shapes with miniature markings making up the geography of the lands, "'cause I have it right here."

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_Sorry if this was a crappy chapter to you but it was sorta necessary. Next chapter'll be better! And until then…see ya!_

_P.S: Please don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile! After the Raven Prince is over, if you want me to continue to write Kingcrabshipping stories...VOTE!_


	8. Searching for You

_Hey everyone, making my update of the story. Sorry about the delay. My siblings broke my laptop charger so my battery died and…well it had the original chapter of this. And after like…two weeks of idleness, I decided my computer wasn't going to be revived anytime soon so…I had to start from scratch! Sorry 'bout that…Oh yeah, don't forget to vote on my poll on my profile! If you like me writing Kingcrabshipping stories and want me to continue writing those types of stories, then vote!_

_**Reviewers Response:**_

_Greed of the homunculi:__ Hehe, everyone seems either to love or grossed out from Crow this chapter._

_Chibi Duelist:__ Yes, poor Rua, but it had to be someone. And everyone wants Jack to admit his feelings already._

_Maria Starlight:__ Yep, so close but will something stand in their way…?_

_Oak-chan:__ Jack has a lot of issues, many of them pertaining to his anger. I'm sure no one wants to touch the map now._

_XxTifaxRoxasxSoraXx:__ Well I feel honored that my fanfic is your first and that you like it._

_KaliAnn:__ Scenes with a lot of people are always busy when you write them._

_Seraphic Night Star:__ Thanks ^_^_

_Crescent Moon Lady:__ Thank you very much._

_Princess of Oblivion:__ Fear not! Jack shall be in this chapter!_

_Stephanie Fudo:__ Don't worry he's gonna show up this time!_

_Yui Fudo:__ You'll just have to wait and see…_

_Fire-blossom 19:__ Yeah, I feel bad for Rua…and Oh my god, my ears! Jack I don't need to hear about that! _Jack: _Hear what woman? The fact me and Yusei—_Me: _*plugs ears* NO!_

_Vendetta Fudo:__ Um, you'll find out now._

_AnimeLoverEmily:__ Please don't die, I'm updating_

_Pharaoh's-hikari:__ Eep! Don't hurt me! I'm updating!_

_Dreamine-chii Silver-Chii:__ Yes, yes he did. Jack has some problems, 'kay?_

_Sheridan Fudo:__ Hopefully some Kingcrabshipping action…_

_k.y.: __Thank you so much. I hoped to make a good blend of my favorite genres: drama, romance, and action. _

_Yukinia Fudo:__ I'm updating…_

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

"Crow, I am not touching that map," Yusei declared. The said bird reasoned, "But you're better at reading one than me."

Yusei warily eyed the parchment. It was intact, but completely covered in…only god knows what was in Crow's stomach, "I'm not touching it until it's free of your saliva and lunch…"

"Man, what a baby…" the black bird complained as he took the map and went to clean it at the lake. Yusei may be a prince that could stand the dirt and grime but he would not cross the line of touching anything equivalent to vomit.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Jack headed for the woods early in the morning. He was alone since he was informed that Crow hadn't returned with him. So now the prince could only assume his friend was either captured or dead. Jack hoped it was the former. The blond was on the hunt for the Godwins. They were deep within the forest, Jack knew this but he didn't know where in the forest. However, he was sure as hell going to search in these forests until he caught something that led him to Yusei. The gala was tomorrow night so Jack had to hurry or his mother would force some woman or man onto him. Some person that wasn't his fiancé.

The prince shook his head. He couldn't think of that. Come hell or high water, Jack would get his love back.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

"There," Crow waved the paper in front of his fellow animals. "Happy now?"

"Yes." They simultaneously answered.

The black bird repressed the urge to roll his eyes as he spread the map onto the grass. They crowded around it and a black wing point over a picture of a castle with metal jutting out of its sides. Crow said, "Here's the Satellite."

"And this is the lake." Aki pointed out when she showed the picture of a castle that was constructed of stone walls. The aged parchment was crinkly but displayed the forest that surrounded the castle of ruins. Satellite Kingdom was directly above the area with only a small patch of trees had separated the two locations. "The Satellite isn't too far from here."

Crow nodded excitedly, "We could make it within a day!"

"But we have another problem," Yusei pointed out. "How do we get Jack past the guards?"

All of the animals fell silent. They had forgotten the fact that they had layers of security. Even though the prince could easily slip through their defenses, he couldn't possibly lead Jack through without him being spotted. Finally, Aki cleared her throat as she said, "I can deal with them."

Everyone was surprised by the vixen's response, especially since she normally didn't approve of Yusei's schemes. However, the brown-eyed fox seemed determined to follow through on her words, "I may not be strong enough to defeat their Earthbound Gods, but I can certain deal with them by themselves."

"Aki-nee!" Rua glomped the high priestess as he was happy she would help. Even Yusei was shocked, "Aki…"

The woman gave a smile, "Go on…you're wasting daylight."

With a grateful nod, the two black birds darted into the thick forestry.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

The shrubbery and trees became too thick for his horse to tread so the steed came to a halt. Boots landed with a dull THUD as he dismounted alert and ready for a fight. Armed with his bow, his hand was poised to reach into his quiver. Purple eyes examined the area. He missed his companion because he felt as if he were walking into danger unprepared.

Jack was looking for anything and everything suspicious and unusual. A rustle of the leaves had him turn to face open air. Nothing was particularly threatening was around. Just the rabbits scurrying on fallen leaves and the occasional deer leaping over decaying logs. Jack put his bow down but not his guard.

He remembered this forest. It was where he, Crow, and Yusei first learned how to hunt. He hated to admit it, but his rival had outmatched him. He looked out into the landscape with sunlight breaking through the leaves and could almost see himself at 11-years-old first playing with a bow.

"_Twenty…-seven paces! That's an impressive shot" Ushio called to the three friends as he stood next to a writhing deer. "Though I don't think its dead…"_

_Jack didn't hear the last part as he turned smugly to the prince and his servant, "Twenty-seven paces. I'm the King of Hunting!"_

_His orange-haired friend chided, "Don't judge so fast just because you beat me. I bet you 20 silver pieces Yusei could beat you."_

_The Satellite heir frowned, "Then I bet you 20 GOLD pieces he won't."_

"_20 gold? Please make this Yusei!" the boy begged. Yusei replied, "I'll try…"_

_His arm extended with the bow. The prince made it bend as he pulled it back with the arrow. Blue eyes focused in concentration. Once he steadied himself the arrow was released. Ushio rushed out, counting his steps along the way, "Well I'll be...35 paces with a clean kill. You're better than some of our soldiers, prince Yusei."_

"_Yahoo! I win the bet!" Crow cheered as he wrapped an arm around Yusei's shoulders, "Looks like we have found the real King of Hunting, right Jack?"_

_The prince crossed his arms and huffed while his friends laughed._

The laughter. Yusei's laughter was something he missed and longed for. He lost not only once but twice and he be damned if he allowed his fiancé, his…love to be lost again.

A shadow passed by the blond. He glanced upwards to see two birds. However, he noticed they were two black birds—a sight abnormal in all the kingdoms. He smirked as he believed he just found his clue to Yusei.

"Crow. Crow! Slow down!" Yusei called to his friend as he slowed. Crow turned his head, "What? Stalling's only gonna take up more time!"

"But Crow, Jack is right under us," the prince pointed out. He looked down and sure enough the blond was underneath them. The servant was about to start annoying Jack when Yusei suddenly tackled him into the trees.

"OW! What the hell, Yusei?" He cried. The raven failed to answer and instead pushed him back just in time to avoid the arrowhead that pierced through the branch they were on. "Kuso (1)! He's trying to kill us!"

The prince only rolled his eyes as he dodged another arrow and descended hard and fast. Using his talons, Yusei scratched Jack's hand. He may want to see Jack again, but he surely wasn't going to allow himself to be killed by the blond. He expertly evaded the hands that attempted to grab his smaller form. The raven flew upwards, taking Jack's bow with him.

Crow floated as the bird reached his height, "Woo, you got his attention fast. Antsy to be alone."

Blue spheres narrowed in annoyance before the bow was flung at his friend. Gray eyes widened in surprise as Crow spun to avoid being hit, "Jeez, touchy~"

Jack reclaimed his weapon while both blackbirds flapped their wings as they began their trek back to the lake. Yusei glided on the winds swiftly. So swiftly Crow had to pump to keep up with the Neo Domino heir. He cried, "Yusei! Yusei! Slow down you're going too fast. We're gonna _lose_ him."

Yusei glanced downward, "He's too close."

"Yusei I know it's been a while since you last seen Jack's skill but I can tell you—" Crow reassurance was interrupted by another arrow sailing between the duo, "—we need to speed up."

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

"Whoa…no wonder you were the high priestess, Aki-nee," Rua marveled as he examined her handiwork—five incapacitated watchmen. She, like she promised, managed to handle the guards. The vixen had constructed a complicated web of illusions. Underneath the illusions there were entangling spells which were like nets created from spider's threads—capturing the flies that had been foolish or unsuspecting. Finally, she designed her own barrier to imprison their jailors long enough for Yusei's plan. The spells and incantations used normally could not create the level of effectiveness, but Aki only further proved her brilliance by incorporating specialized wards or protection and amplification spells, to hone their potential.

The said fox was sprawled across the ground, exhausted, "So…tired…"

A wide leaf swayed up and down as Ruka fanned her surrogate sister, "You did well, Aki-san."

"But where's Yusei and Crow? I thought they'd be back by now. It's almost sunset," the lemur muttered as he hung from his tail above the two females. The sun dipped below the horizon. Clouds began to lose their pink and orange luster as they donned their somber dark guise. Dusk vanished, leaving only the moonlit fortress. Crickets chirped their tribute to the waning moon as two bird entered the clearing.

One landed on a perch beside the animals. The other allowed their black-feathered wings to graze the water's surface. Ripples reverberated, splitting the moon's reflection on the lake. Snapping of branches were heard as a steady but meaningful tromp fell across the forest floor.

Emerging from the trees was the Satellite sovereign armed with his loaded bow. There was nothing to separate him and Yusei. None of the bystanders could stop Jack from firing his arrow at Yusei, and the prince couldn't cast a spell fast enough to stop Jack's shot. The short moments between the two were a gamble.

But, before the blond released his hold on the shaft of the arrow a light emitted from underneath the raven before him. Water rose like a veil, enveloping the bird into its shroud. Jack almost thought to fire while the bird was vulnerable. Those thoughts disappeared as the liquid retracted.

"Y-Yusei…" purple eyes widened both at the discovery and his stuttering. The amused small smile Yusei returned appeared to mirror the feeling. Jack took a step forward, almost hesitantly. Mentally he scoffed at his insecurity. He wasn't going to be ruled by this fear of his heart. Only _he_ was the one that ruled himself. And his best friend, fiancé, and beloved was dangling in front of him like tantalizing fruit. His mind screamed: _I won't lose him again!_ With his next step and the ones following them, Jack moved with his usual confidence. He was going to do what he should've done a year ago.

His stride ceased once he stood less than a few inches from the Neo Domino prince. Jack moved so fast, Yusei didn't react as hard, passionate lips crashed on his. It was at first overwhelming. Buried emotions poured from the blond and into him. After a few moments, the prince managed to absorb and understand the feeling before he returned the kiss.

Yusei was never good at words. Neither was Jack. However…this moment of simple contact relayed all their agitation, their melancholy, their concern, and most importantly, their long stifled affection. It took no words—for they could understand each other perfectly.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_Okay if you want to hiss at me for getting sappy at the end, go ahead. I couldn't think of a way to make it 'proper' so it ended up probably a bit OOC but no matter! What is done is done._

_Authoress' Notes:_

Kuso: Sh*t!

_Please Read and Review_


	9. Departing with a Promise

_I'm really sorry! I know I've been inactive on this story for like forever but I was like flat on ideas, I got busy with track and field, and basically I got screwed over when I watched the ending of Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds. I'm still coming to terms that it's over! I know no amount of apologizing could repent for my months of absence or the suspense/romance mood I left you all in but I will try to make up for it with my time for the summer!_

_**Reviewers Response:**_

_FanficFemale:__ It's one of mine too but that should've been obvious since I'm writing this _.'_

_Chibi Duelist:__ What's not to get? It was probably the fact it's trying to get two rather tough guys to admit they're in love. That's not easy._

_KaliAnn:__ I don't think anyone would touch a map that was vomited on and yeah, go Aki!_

_Greed of Homunculi:__ Thank you all! Well, Envy I could've made it even sappier by making one of those slow-mo scenes and having a tearful declaration of love instead._

_Redrosedragon18:__ Thanks. I'm glad my story could've made a Kingcrabshipper. I'm in the same boat as you. I read every single Twilight book and I was not impressed by any of them. Vampire Academy is so much better._

_k.y.:__ Yes, the cursed spell is still on Yusei so we can tell where the problem lies (or do we?) and thank you, I try to incorporate good humor into a story._

_Stephanie Fudo:__ Thank you!_

_Maria Starlight:__ You would think…_

_Katina Uchiha:__ Absolutely no love! That's why I'm here! It was my favorite too, that's why I'm sad that I only had it on VHS and my player broke._

_Fire-blossom19:__ This hiatus has probably been killing you, hasn't it? Well, I will be writing more now!_

_Princess of Oblivion:__ How is the question~ It could be broken or not! Who knows? Oh wait I'm supposed to but not even I know!_

_AnimeLoverEmily:__ Your welcome and thank you._

_ccc: __I guess my ending wasn't disappointing in the end. _

_Rae-Wolf-Demon:__ Yeah, I know the raven thing didn't make sense but I couldn't think of a water fowl that fit the bill of both being able to swim and having the symbolism of bad luck._

_Yusei:__ It is a kingcrabshipping story based off the Swan Princess._

_SakuraDrops141:__ Okay!_

_AngelofBeauty88:__ More shall happen_

_Russian Prince Kai Hiwatari:__ I've gotten that often, that reading this makes people want to rewatch the movie. To be honest for nearly every chapter I have to rewatch the movie a few times. It's getting harder since this is the one parts that I divide from the story so everything must be thought of by myself…_

_Female Heero Yuy:__ I know…I'm doing that now_

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

"This where you have been for all this time?" Jack wondered as he glanced about the ruinous castle. While Yusei wouldn't mind being around here if it wasn't against his will, Jack perceived the place as an eyesore and rat's nest. "Why didn't you just escape back?"

"Oh trust me, he's tried almost 365 times," Aki walked up towards the water. The Satellite prince jaw dropped, "Y-Yusei did that fox just-"

The vixen boredly asked, "talk? Yes. We all do. We're in the same condition as the young prince."

Ignoring Aki's cynical tone, the cursed man introduced, "Jack, this is High Priestess Aki. She fended off Godwin when I was a baby. The dormouse and lemur are Ruka and Rua. They're summoner as well and you already know Crow."

"Crow? You too?" the blackbird shrugged, "There are worse things than being hexed." The blonde turned back to Yusei, "Is there anyway to break it?"

"You must make a declaration of love to witnesses and uphold it," the prince replied. A kiss met his lips again, "That will not be a problem. Come to the gala tomorrow night at the Satellite. I will make the vow then and free you from that man!"

Yusei believed that for a moment the hell of the past year was merely a dream and he had finally awaken to find that he was still in the Satellite with Jack. However, the illusion was shattered as he heard the voice of - in Yusei's mind -the devil, "Yusei!"

Hairs on his neck stood on end with the sound of the voice. His blue eyes glanced about suddenly edgy. The abrupt strange behavior didn't go unnoticed by his love. Jack's grip around the prince tightened. In as soft a tone he could managed, the blonde called, "Yusei?"

"You have to leave. Now," his love responded. Bafflement etched itself onto the summoner's face. He didn't understand. The gruff voice called again, "Yusei!" The said man glanced to the forest then back to Jack, "Please just trust me and leave."

"Who is that? Godwin? If it is I'll-"

"Jack, I beg you to leave. I promise I will make it to the gala. Please just leave," Yusei didn't have the time to explain. Purple stared into blue. Jack wanted to face the menace that obvious instilled fear into his betrothed however the expression Yusei gave was so pleading, he couldn't deny him. The prince numbly nodded before Yusei asked Crow to lead Jack out of the dense forest. They disappeared into the greenery as the Godwin brothers emerged from another edge of the forest. Rudger called, "Yusei, did you not hear me?"

"Of course I did, I just decided to ignore it, as usual," Yusei replied flippantly, "I thought you of all people would be accustomed to our status quo, Rudger." Indeed the magician's patience had thinned considerably toward waiting for Yusei to bend to his will. He began thinking that it would be impossible to break the sovereign's iron willpower. Yet, he didn't show that agitation to the young man, "Oh, is that so? I thinking it was because the owner of this bow."

Internally, Yusei was panicking yet he refused to show he was, "Where'd you get that? From a helpless hunter in the woods?"

"Don't play dumb. 'Come to the gala tomorrow night', how romantic," the sorcerer dryly quipped, "I will allow you to go," he wickedly smiled as the curse mark glowed. The pain caused Yusei to fall on his knees. Rudger lifted the prince's chin to whisper, "but only to see the man you love make the vow to another and bind you to me and the Grim Reaper for all eternity."

With that the pain intensified and the man lost consciousness.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_Wah~I know that this was short but I'm setting up for the next one which will not take five months to come out! Just give me a few more days while you mull this one over. And once again, I'm really sorry!_


	10. A Real Dead Ringer

_Kirei: Updating is such a demanding job. I see why authors ask for so much time between books._

_Jack: You had 5 months to think of how to go about this, woman!_

_Kirei: The hell I did! I have a little something called a life you know!_

_Jack: yeah, coming home everyday with hours of homework, quite a life._

_Kirei: Damn you! That's not all to my life! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds or else I would strangle the living daylights out of Jack right now nor the Swan Princess but the plot twists are mine! All mine!_

_**Reviewers Response:**_

_Crescent Moon Lady:__ No need to grovel, I'm updating now_

_KaliAnn:__ Thank you._

_Leviathan of the Sea__: Thank you for kicking me back into the writer's chair_

_FanficFemale:__ Neither can I~!_

_Fire-blossom19:__ Sorry for taking so long but what did that teme do to Yusei? It's more like what will he do?_

_Yami Aibou:__ Well I'm glad I've managed to keep your interest._

_Mayuko-chan:__ Who doesn't want to punch/kill Rudger by now?_

_AngelofBeauty88:__ Who told you that?_

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

**(Ruinous Castle)**

Rudger paced about. He was insomniac the entire night. The magician was concerned with the events of the night. Even if he prevented Yusei from attending, the prince could always search for the prince again and make his vows then. This could not happen for he couldn't fend off the then combined power of the Satellite and Neo Domino. Rudger slammed his hands on the table, "That cannot happen!"

His brother walked in on the outburst, "What is concerning you, onii-san?"

"I still have Yusei captive yet I cannot help but fret over that prince's vow!" he roared in distress. Rex put a hand on his sibling's brother, "You shouldn't worry about it. After all, all we must do is have him make the declaration to the wrong prince. And even that shall not be a problem. Kiryu!"

From behind the open archway walked their minion, Kiryu. In his mind she despised this existence. Once a proud knight in King Hakase's personal guard, he was degraded to serving the very beings that murdered his sovereign. He wasn't alone in the thought. All of Rudger and Rex's guards were apart of the group that went with high summoner Aki. Unlike her, they couldn't resist the dark beings instilled in their souls that obeyed and followed these…these monsters!

However his body spoke differently as he bowed respectfully to the two, "You summoned me?"

"How would you like to substitute for Yusei at the gala tonight?" Rex questioned with a slightly smirk on his face. _I would rather perish at a dragon's hand!_ the knight screamed in his head. Yet, he replied, "With all due respect, I cannot. I look nothing like him."

"That," the smile on Rex's face sent chills down the guard's spine, "can easily be arranged."

Dark purple glow emitted from his fingertips. The light bathed Kiryu for a minute. He felt himself take on Yusei's appearance. He was slightly shorter with darker skin. His hair spiked and was dyed black. His green eyes shifted to a deep blue. Finally his clothes became finer for the occasion. The light died down. Even Rudger was impressed on the flawless recreation of the Neo Domino prince, "Perfect…"

"But," Kiryu noted in Yusei's voice, "what are you to do about the real Yusei if he tries to stop the vow?"

Again, the man was unnerved by the grin of the twin devils, "Yusei will not be a problem. He is safe within my possession." He gestured to a small cage suspended from a chain from the ceiling. Inside was Yusei, confined and unable to move. For a moment Kiryu's anger overpowered the Earthbound God within him as he took the dagger hidden in his cloak and charged at him, "You demons! "

He was lost once more as the elder Godwin constricted the air for the unwilling servant, forcing him to drop the knife. Kiryu choked and gagged completely breathless. Rex called to his sibling, "You cannot kill him just yet! We still must deceive the prince!"

"Yes, of course. My apologies for nearly marring your work," Rudger released his hold, allowing the man to catch his breath, though he tightened the leash by increasing the Earthbound God's influence-shutting out the knight's control. He could only think in his own mind, _I beg your forgiveness, prince Yusei._

Kiryu-actually Ccapac Apu -stood once more, showing he was ready for their plans. Rudger looked up to the trapped raven, "Why so upset, little prince, it's a glorious night. For it's the sealing of your fate to me."

Yusei could only glare as the magicians used their magic circle to transport to the gala.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

**(Lakeside)**

"We gotta do something!" Crow declared to his fellow animals. To hell with a few singed feathers and bruises. That was nothing compared to one of his greatest friends dying. Godwin pummeled the four good. Crow was almost certain that nearly all his ribs still weren't recuperated even with Ruka's healing magic, "We have to save Yusei before Jack makes that vow!"

Rua wondered, "But how? I think Godwin left already and he has all his guards here with their eyes on us."

The high summoner reported, "Actually, Kiryu is not here. Neither is Misty nor Carly. They are probably guarding Yusei as we speak and night is falling quickly. We must be quick and split up. I can ensure not to arouse suspicion from the guards out here though I cannot keep an illusion and go with you."

Mustering her courage, Ruka to her 'sister' and mentor, "I can make an illusion, Aki-san. Your skills will be more useful in the castle than mine."

"But creating one…it's taxing on your health," the vixen chided. Rua stepped beside his sister, "That's why I'll be here to support her so go on. Hurry and save Yusei!" Both Aki and Crow were surprised by the suddenly display of maturity but were prepared to reject their idea. However, they reconsidered when they noticed the conviction in their golden eyes. Yusei's persistence had rubbed off on the twins and he had given them a sense of hope in escaping their fates as animals. The believed it was time to repay him.

At last, both of the older summoner agreed and left the mirage to the young enchanters. The two sped towards the castle. Crow made the door intangible long enough for them to slip through. Together the crow and fox searched ruins for any sign of the sovereign. Then they honed in on the only place he could be kept: the dungeon. Crow flew in spirals while Aki jumped from stair to stair. At the bottom of the stairs awaited the only females of King Hakase's personal guard. Both appeared expectant of their arrival and held their hand to conjure their magic.

Aki was faster.

She had already weaved her spells with swish of her tail and her sheer will. From the stone walls erupted thick thorny vines which wrapped around the two women. The high summoner demanded, "Where is the key?"

"You wit-" Misty began to spit before an expression of pain washed over her, "Lady Aki…! It's.."

"It's a diversion!" Carly managed to blurt as she also internally warred with her inner demon, "The prince…is gone..!"

Crow asked, "Gone? Gone where? Somewhere hidden here? Somewhere else?"

"I…I don't know…" the knights reported to the blackbird. A diversion? If Godwin planned for their rescue mission then it'd make sense to hide his prisoner somewhere not even his minions knew. She then remembered the former minister of magic's words to Yusei before she lost consciousness:

"_I will allow you to go but only to see the man you love make the vow to another and bind you to me and the Grim Reaper for all eternity."_

Aki gaped, "He's at the gala. With Godwin."

"That bastard!" Crow flapped wildly in anger, "Now _we_ have to go. We have a vow to stop!"

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_Lame! Lame! Oh so lame! I don't like how this chapter went but it was necessary because the next part: the gala! I keep going back and forth between whether I want to a Princesses on Parade scene. It probably won't have the song part but the introductions of princesses- actually princesses __and__ princes, since Jack has shown he was committed to finding Yusei -it's a free time to see some guest appearances from other Yu-Gi-Oh series. Dunno, still thinking about it._


	11. The Gala and The Vow

Kirei: It's the epic moment: the gala!

Ruka: How can you say it's epic? Yusei might die!

Kirei: Your point?

Aki: Ruka, give it up. Kirei is a special type of fan girl. She's the type that **enjoys** seeing her favorites in pain and agony. That's just what she's into.

Kirei: Shh! The readers don't have to know! Ignoring the above, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds nor Swan Princess but I do own the plot twists I add to the plot!

**Reviewers Response:**

FanficFemale: Thank you and I'm updating now

Mayuko-chan: I'm about more that 99% certain that all the other readers feel the same way. As for Kiryu…I really need to do an outtake chapter where I do some funny bit pieces to it.

Leviathan of the Sea: I don't think anyone can wait for how the finale will play out and that's me included!

Golden Lass: I found out a lot of people like the Swan Princess. I seriously thought I was a dork because I liked it and couldn't find others that did…

Maria Starlight: Don't you mean Yusei?

AngelofBeauty88: Yes, you have guessed the Yusei impersonator but let's see if you can guess who is the final boss of the story!

KaliAnn: thank you, it takes me a while with the emotions, trying to keep it in character but I think I fail at that often.

FemaleHeeroYuy: Trust me, you're not the only one that's disappointed with the shortness *points to self* I was also disappointed.

Yami Aibou: Ya got that right! Hurry Crow! Aki!

Princess of Oblivion: I think a lot of people think it'll be fun to do! I think so too! The only problem is who to choose! There's so many to try!

**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**

_The Satellite castle teemed with light. It seemed to replace the moon in the starry sky with lights reflecting off the metallic walls and many windows. Carriages lined the roads to the kingdom. Boats and gondolas drifted back and forth in the waters bordering the country. Hundreds of footmen hired for the night opened the doors and assisted princesses from their dresses while bowing in respect to the arriving princes. The night buzzed with chatter and gossip._

_From further in the castle away from the festivities were Jack and his mother doing last minute preparations for the gala. Queen Martha was placing her crown on when there was a knock on the door. She smiled, "Come in."_

_The door opened to reveal her servant, Saiga. He bowed in greeting, "Your Majesty, it's getting crowded and the guests seem to be getting rather antsy in anticipation." Martha nodded. "Thank you, Saiga, you may begin the introductions. I suggest you keep the mispronunciations to a minimum, some royals are rather…catty about it." _

"_I'll do my best, Your Highness," he replied before leaving._

_Martha then giggled and turned to her son, "Jack, you mentioned someone special coming tonight. Be sure to introduce me to them as soon as they arrive, alright?"_

_A sly smirk graced the prince's face, content with leaving everyone in the dark about Yusei's arrival. He buckled his cape, "I will, oka-san…I will."_

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

**(Lake)**

"Crow. Aki, what are doing back? Where's Yusei?" Rua wondered as he noticed his two friends return. Crow landed by the lemur and reported, "Bad news. Godwin took Yusei with him to the gala."

"Eh?" the golden-eyed boy exclaimed, "What are we gonna do now? There's no way we could make it to the Satellite in time to save him! That is unless…" The black bird raised a brow, "Unless? Unless what?"

"I summon my dragon," he replied. "he could definitely get us there in no time. But we'd pick a fight before we could leave."

The crow gazed out into the woods and narrowed his eyes, "That's something we'll just have to do. I can't just sit idly while that bastard toys with my friends' lives. Darkened squalls, become the wings that soar from resolved hope! Soar! Black Feather Dragon!"

A pillar of red light descended from the sky, lighting the night. A black figure emerged from it, opening its glowing red eyes. Black feathers fluttered to the ground as Crow's summon spread its wings and roared. This immediately alerted the other guards and they summoned their beasts: the monkey and the killer whale. The two struck at the dragon. Black Feather Dragon managed to fend off Bommer's Earthbound God but was punched by Demak's.

"Oh no you don't! Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch dark flower set in bloom! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" the vixen called. A gale of black rose petals swirled into a vortex before thorn vines parted the winds to show a dragon with feathers like petals. It clashed with the monkey monster. The two dragons clashed with the Earthbound God. The impact rattled the ground and kicked up dust, "Rua! Summon your dragon now! We must be in flight soon!"

"Right! The courage and power to protect the future of the planet is a revolution! Evolve, Life Stream Dragon!" Rua called. An orange light soared from the lemur's body and into the sky. Shortly afterward it returned as an orange and brown dragon with wings much like a dragonfly's. Rua's dragon descended, attacking both Gods from behind. As soon as they turn to their new adversary, Black Feather Dragon sent a blast towards the creatures with the Black Rose Dragon flapping its wings to intensify the blast. Both monsters tumbled onto the ground out cold. Having done their duty, both of the dragons disappeared, leaving only Life Stream Dragon. The animals gathered onto the dragon's back before it spread its wings and took towards the Satellite kingdom. They could only hope they weren't too late.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

**(Ballroom)**

The crowd clapped at the arrival of the queen and prince. Jack made no effort to return the gesture, leaving his mother to the formalities. She waved to the crowd, only pleasing them more, "I thank you all for coming this evening. I and Prince Jack cannot begin to express our gratitude so without further ado…let us have our introductions."

Various curtains arose to reveal the twin stairways and her servant at the foot of the stairs with the lists of the invited royalty, "_Princess Sherry comes from Fleur where chivalry is well-known. She does swordplay and summons knights even prefers armors over gowns._"

Sherry appeared in more masculine attire before the blonde. Jack bowed to her as custom and offered kiss her hand when she withdrew, only bowing instead. Though the prince wasn't looking, he could feel her will and his would clash too often.

"_Mana is known as the Mahad's mischievous assistant. She hails from Northern Millennia,_" Mana smiled and pulled two back hand springs before coming before the sovereign with him kissing her hand, "_ her land warm and quite distant._"

Saiga continued, "_Prince Fubuki lives to entertain and adored for his vitality. Quite popular with the people, he's known for his congeniality._"

Fubuki waved to all sides of the crowds before coming to the man. He bowed deeply actually coming onto one knee before Jack. Quite confused, the man didn't realize until after his hand was kissed that Fubki was really 'sociable'. Stunned he could only look upon, he believed was the last of the 'useless' introductions, "_Prince Bakura is from Kul Elna, where our weapons and finery are forged._"

All Jack could think of Bakura was that he was shady. However his mind didn't seem to focus deeply on the royal as it had all night. All he could think of was the coming of the only person he could think to marry. As if his prayers were heard, a knocking came from the top of the stairway. A silence descended after the noise. Martha turned to her servant, "All who were invited were allowed in, correct?"

"Y-Yes, all are accounted for," Saiga was equally confused, rechecking through all the crossed names on the list. None were left unmarked. The knocking came again and the man rushed up the stairs to answer. He pulled back the double doors, praying there was a lost traveler or the like. However when the door opened he was shocked by the head-turner before him. Sensing the regal air from the person, he stepped aside with the person casting a small smile in his direction. No one spoke as the figure walked down the stairs and parted ways when they reached the crowd.

Martha gaped as Ushio came beside her, "Your Majesty…it couldn't be Yusei…could it?"

"I do not know…but I feel like I've seen a ghost," she softly admitted. Meanwhile 'Yusei' had come before Jack, "You're late."

"The forest can be hard to navigate," Kiryu in Yusei's form replied casually towards him. Jack 'hmphed' before taking 'Yusei's' hand. Music began to play in the room as the two danced, with the Satellite prince ignorant that he was dancing with an illusion.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

**(Outside the Satellite Kingdom)**

Life Stream Dragon had made the distance but they noticed the giants trailing them, Rua told them, "Uh-oh, looks like we have company!" The monsters were gaining on them. Aki looked at the remaining distance then back at the Earthbound Gods, "Crow! Go ahead and warn Jack. We'll deal with these guys here!"

Crow didn't have the time to hesistate. Reluctantly, he nodded and took flight through his home. He reached the palace and got one of the windows to find his best friend standing with…Yusei? He quickly thought it had to be a trap. He tried to go through other entryways into the castle but they were all either blocked or locked. The black bird had come back to the window to hear, "_Countrymen and companions, oka-san…I have an announcement to make!_"

The man turned crow had to try and get Jack's attention. He flew to a window that his friend's eyes were near. However, he had only gotten Kiryu's attention and he, still pretending to be Yusei, gavee a squeeze to Jack's hand to avert his eyes towards the fake.

"_A year ago I committed a grievous mistake and it took that year to realize the severity of that mistake…_"

"Goddamn it, Jack, I didn't think you were this slow!" Crow squawked at the window before he pecked against the window pane. 'Yusei' grimaced slightly at the sight of the bird but then made it were Jack kept his eyes on the imitation rather than looking out to where the black bird was flying.

"_However, I will say the words that I could not say then…I make a vow of everlasting love"_

Crow in a last ditch effort banged his whole body against the window and called, "JACK!"

However, his cry fell on deaf ears as the blonde finished, "_…to Yusei."_

Gray eyes widened. He…failed. Anxiety washed over him as he could see Aki and the twins still fighting in vain. At this point Crow could only hope for two things: 1) That Yusei would still be breathing and 2) that the prince hadn't seen his love make the vow to the wrong person.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

**(Ballroom)**

Everyone began to cheer for the announcement. Martha leaned onto Ushio, absolutely shocked by the news of her son finally reunited with his beloved. Applause and hoots of glee were made. The crowd was ready to celebrate. Yet, 'Yusei' appeared to be the opposite, he stumbled onto his knees-weak from the horror. Jack wondered, "Yusei, what is wrong?"

"…I have failed King Hakase yet again…" Kiryu had wrested control again but was too late and was now mortified by his actions. Jack couldn't understand why the man was acting strangely when suddenly cackling filled the air. The lights went out with all the windows and doors flying open. A masked figure in the crowd took off his guise to reveal himself. Anyone that knew of the Neo Domino were wise to step away from the former minister of magic, "We meet again, young prince."

Purple eyes glared at Rudger, "Be gone, Godwin! I have made my vow so you no longer have any hold over Yusei!"

Instead of being intimidated, Rudger only laughed again, "On contrary, your promise has sealed his fate to me! You have made a vow of _**death**_!" With that Rudger summoned a blast of energy that pierced 'Yusei', effectively killing Kiryu. The illusion dissipated, shocking Jack with the realization: he made his words to someone else. Rudger stepped towards prince, "You should have left him to me…now Yusei will _**die**_!"

Blinded by his frustration, Jack took out a dagger he kept hidden in his belt and swiped at the wizard. Rudger, thoroughly amused, dodged the blow before he stood in front of Jack with a devil may care expression, "If you want to kill so badly, then stab me, prince. Right in the heart."

A wild cry was heard. Jack didn't' skip on the opportunity as he plunged the knife to where the sorcerer's heart would be. Then he stumbled back, trying to calm down from the adrenaline rushing his veins. Jack was then surprised by the broad grin on Rudger's face, "First piercing words now piercing with a knife, you are quite the heartbreaker, little prince."

Quickly Jack understood the meaning of the evil man's words since the dagger was revealed to have not hit the blue-eyed magician. But, it was embedded into a dark something that fell onto the ground. Wisps of magic engulfed it and it changed to a sight that horrified the sovereign. There bleeding from a stab wound to the heart was…

"**YUSEI!**"

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_Kirei: Oh my god! I killed Kiryu! *sobbing* WHY? WHY DID IT HAVE TO GO WITH THE STORY?_

_Crow: Hey! Aren't you supposed to be worrying about Yusei right now?_

_Kirei: Oh right! Oh no! Jack has made the wrong vow and stabbed his love! Man, he just can't win, can he? What's to happen next? You'll find out next time!_


	12. Battle in the Skies

_Kirei: Hello readers, I know I'm way past due for writing for you all and I apologize. But so you know, I am a senior trying to apply to college. Also I'm in a slump where nothing I usually do, like writing fanfics, is done as passionately. I'm hoping that just writing will bring me out of this funk so wish me luck_

_**Reviewers Response:**_

_FanficFemale:__ Yes, Jack got screwed over. Badly. As for Rudger…bad guys never win right? _

_Golden Lass:__ Now the challenge comes as how they get to that point_

_Mayuko-chan:__ …Not exactly the reaction I expected, but I suppose that means I successfully surprised you. Right? Right?_

_Leviathan of the Sea:__ No, this next chapter shall not be the last chapter. If it were, it'd take me a LOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNG time to finish it._

_KaliAnn:__ What's to happen next? What's to happen next? No seriously, what's to happen next? And Fubuki is Asuka's older brother (both are from GX)._

_Female Heero Yuy:__ He's still got a chance! *notes the blood on the floor* Oh he's screwed.._

_Maria Starlight:__ You're right! Who's the next P.I.P (prince in peril)?_

_Fire-blossom 19:__ Funny how I can imagine the two of them tucking in the twins at night like they're their actual kids._

_k.y.h sakura:__ Yay! I have found a fellow character torturer! I'm not alone!_

_Tori Da Ninja:__ Why thank you, I'm glad to have another fan._

_Crescent Moon Lady:__ Such is fanfiction…characters die and sometimes come back. Yeah that's not happening this time but still!_

_Arrival of Tears:__ why did Kiryu have to die…? Um…it's better than just turning back to his normal self. I think that's what I thought. Hey is your name based off the song by Ayane?_

_Princess of Oblivion: __I can assume the same as well. Either that or… "God, I'm hit! I'm hit!" *moment of randomness done*_

_CarzyNinja:__ You've been waiting for quite a while, haven't you?_

_IcyShadowsFTW:__ He's dead. Just kidding! Sorta…_

_AngelKittyofLove:__ Are you laughing at their misfortune? If so…thank you!_

_Female Heero Yuy:__ You're really wanting that update aren't you._

_YamiToMangaka:__ Yes! I'm not the only one that enjoyed that! That was the best! THE BEST! *creepy fan girl moment over* and…PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!_

Time seemed to move slowly for Jack as his eyes examined the scene before him. His heart shattering at the sight and guilt gnawing at his innards because it was his own fault. However, the prince had no time to revel in his self-pity as a single sound pierced through the terror-stricken silence.

Laughter.

Its jovial tone rang clearly in the ornate halls of the Satellite castle. Agape guests stared at the source in mortification and stupor. While the sound translated as heresy in Jack's mind. His purple spheres glared at the source of the noise: Rudger. He cackled like a mad man, jubilant at the suffering happening. His fingertips dipped at the vital fluid gathering on the ground. The blood dibbled onto his palm and slithered down his arm when he closed it into a fist, "I told you, you'd be mine, little prince."

Yusei hadn't heard the insane sorcerer's taunts. Pain had seized his limbs and paralyzed his voice. The blade. That godforsaken blade was intolerable. It was tormenting, not from the wound itself but from its wielder. The sovereign was not naïve enough to believe that Jack had betrayed him. But the agony of seeing such an intense expression on his love's face before the plunge was ingrained in his mind. The man did not need to see Jack's face to know the sorrowful expression upon it. How the prince wished he could speak, or reach out to his betrothed and assure him it wasn't his fault. However, Yusei knew that with the warm liquid leaving his slowly freezing body that it wouldn't happen. Yusei knew that he was dying…and the thought of dying without alleviating Jack's pain…was hastening his own demise.

"And I have you to thank, prince Jack," Rudger bowed mockingly as he chuckled. The gesture infuriated the Satellite heir as he gathered his strength to use magic against the wizard. He wouldn't miss.

Without warning the ground began to quake. Partygoers began to flee as the tremors intensified. Jack lost his balance when the shaking caused the ground between him and his enemy parted. From underneath the earth rose Rudger's beast: the Earthbound God Uru.

The arachnid creature's massive structure broke through the ceiling of the gala. Debris rained down on the panicking crowd. Uru then let out an inhuman shriek that shattered the glasses that had survived the falling concrete and metal. The legs of the Earthbound God began to move slowly while it exposed the fight between Rudger's minions and Yusei's companions. People gasped in aghast at the sight, "If you follow me, foolish prince, you may get to see him one last time!"

Cackling filled the air as the beast rammed against more of the collapsing castle. Rubble came cashing down towards screaming guests. Uru was moving further and further away as the discord intensified. Queen Martha immediately took charge, as a barrier shielded her people, "Everyone must leave immediately! And don't act like fools!"

"Oka-sa-" Jack said in a shocked voice. He had forgotten his mother was also an enchanter. She interrupted, "You screwed it up once. Don't let him get away again!"

She was right. The prince could only praise his mother in his mind before he called out to his dragon, "The ruler's heartbeat will now file through here! Take witness to its creation shaking power! My very soul, Red Demon's Dragon!"

A roar reverberated along with its owner's incantation. The dragon descended from the stormy clouds. Its red and black frame bowed before his summoner. Jack mounted onto Red Demon's Dragon before he bid for the monster to take to the skies.

Wings flapped with meaningful strong strides. The sovereign was gaining on his target when Red Demon's Dragon pulled back. Jack was about to question the dragon's decision when he saw the beak of Earthbound God Aslla piscu thrust where he once was. Jack prepared for a fight with the minion, whom Jack recognized as Carly-one of King Hakase's personal knights.

He recalled how another of the knights, Kiryu, was also used by Rudger. Desecrating the honor of these great people and harm Yusei? Jack knew without a doubt that he would not forgive nor be merciful to this tyrant. The summoner braced himself for combat when dark-colored, thorn-covered vines shot out and wrapped around Aslla piscu's body.

That attack!

"Hurry, Jack!" he heard to his side where the man noticed he was side to side with Black Rose Dragon and its summoner, Aki. The vixen managed to keep herself balanced and dignified-worthy of her position, "I can hold her and slow Rudger down, if only a little. Black Rose Dragon, Black Thorn Whip!"

The high summoner's dragon complied with a roar. It unleashed the spiked tendrils towards the advancing beast. Uru, with four of its limbs seized, could not move. Red Demon's Dragon was within combat range of the Earthbound God. Rudger awaited his moment before he fired a dark fire towards the assailant. The flames devoured the thorns that bound it. He snickered to himself, snickering at the irony of using the magic he had long since drained from Yusei.

However, Jack proved resilient as he fought back with a blast of light. Rudger barely had the time to cast a shield. The prince left no time for the sorcerer to recuperate, by bombarding him with fist-sized, enflamed meteorites. While Rudger was more experienced than Jack, the sovereign possessed talent and was fueled by his anger (which unlike most, only made the man better). He needed to stop the summoner's attack, "Keep blasting me, you'll only hasten Yusei's death, little prince."

That name was it took to make Jack hesitate. Using the opportunity, the wizard struck with a stream of lightning. It hit Jack square in the chest. He staggered from the blast. A sudden jerk from the dragon knocked Jack form his perch. His dragon gave a cry as the tail of Earthbound God Cusillu constricted. The base of Red Demon's neck was strangled as Earthbound God Ccarayhua's tongue joined in. Red Demon's Dragon was dragged towards the ground.

Suddenly, glimmers poured over Cusillu, stinging the creature. It withdrew while a crystalline edge rammed into Ccarayhua. Jack looked to see two dragons battling the Earthbound Gods. The first was serpentine with fairy-like wings while the other earth-colored dragon grappled with the green-accented lizard.

Rua called from the back of Lifestream Dragon, "Kick that guy's butt!"

"Please save Yusei!" Ruka cried as she ordered Ancient Fairy Dragon to continue her attack against Demak's summon. The twins then were engaged in their own fights, leaving Jack free to continue his assault on the dark wizard.

Red Demon's Dragon cried to the heavens, as if it empowered the dragon to flap faster. It was reaching the spider, but then Jack hesitated once more. If he was reckless with his attack, he would end up hitting his betrothed at the same time.

"Heads up!" the voice came only a second before something hard landed on the sovereign's head. The blonde growled but then marveled at the items dropped in his possession: his bow and quiver. A certain black bird flew into his sights. Crow. He saluted to his friend, "Bring him back, ya hear?

Jack nodded before Crow beaconed to his own dragon, "Black Feather Dragon!"

And like that, he engaged the remaining enemies. Purple eyes stared up ahead. There was where all the dark magic began for Yusei and where Jack intended to end it: the Lake of Ruins.

_Done! Probably less than you guys deserve but I'm sorry! Wanna keep me writing? Let me know that my story still matters to you. A special thanks to Starlight Warrior for reminding me of that._

_Can't make any assurances but I'll update soon (probably around Thanksgiving break). Till next time, ja ne!_


	13. The Price of a Life

_Kirei: I seriously think that I am technologically stinted or have a memory problem. This is like the fifth time that the chapter I worked on went missing! And I HATE it! I have to start over then I can't remember how it originally was written and it's so much better in the original. I don't know how I know I just know!_

_Rant over._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds because Kiryu would've had a bigger part and I also don't own Swan Princess…cause I wouldn't have made 2 more movies after it. And they weren't even good! I mean sure more songs and characters but was it worth it? Just squeezing the life out a series._

_Again, rant over. Onto the reviews!_

_**Reviewers Response:**_

_AngelofBeauty88:__ I'm so dead, aren't I? Um…I'm…sorry?_

_Arienel:__ Oh my gosh, I see you're not merciful in the least. Then again…neither am I._

_CarzyNinja:__ Thank you very much!_

_FanficFemale:__ Oi, those aren't easy ya know. Fighting-or at least those well-explained-require effort. Just like duels…urgh…And forget it if you get the real duelists, "Oh you're doing this wrong!" Fuck you, you write this and then tell me just how much you wanna keep up the rules!_

_Stephanie Fudo:__ I hope not to do that to you! Eternity's a long time, and I hope to finish this by the time I start college in the fall._

_Fire-blossom19:__ Happy ending? Jeez, no one knows how devious I can be nor how I LOVE the bittersweet endings…_

_KaliAnn:__ Hey, I'd wanna to be close to cool dragons like the Signer dragons. Jack's got a lot riding on his shoulders._

_Maria Starlight:__ On the edge of your seat? Hm…I must be slacking._

_AnimeLoverEmily:__ It went well, and I'm starting to seal the deal!_

_Tori Da Ninja:__ I'm continuing it. It'll probably be the first finished in a while_

_Female Heero Yuy:__ *being shaken* So…dizzy…can't…focus…_

_Starlight Warrior 1092:__ Thank you, I'm back with a vengeance!_

_Arrival of Tears:__ I hope things go well on your end too!_

_Golden Lass:__ Back, did ya miss me?_

_Mayuko-chan:__ Thank you for taking the time! I feel bad because I doubt I can translate your message…unless it's Spanish._

_firesarrow:__ Thank you so much!_

_**~~~~AllHailEccentricity~~~~**_

Uru slowed its pace as it approached the lake. Its gargantuan legs sunk in the water's depths. The spider-like creature raised its head to the heavens, crying an unearthly shriek. Earth beneath it trembled as it echoed for miles. The sound nearly disturbed Jack's concentration-nearly. With his arrow in place, the blonde nocked it as his eyes lined up his shot. He knew he was no Yusei but his aim had improved considerably since their last meeting. Rudger was in his sights.

Releasing the string, the arrow flew with a straight flight. The tip of the projectile began to glow as if it were a burning ember. As it continued on its path, the glimmer sparked into a flare of light. Its red hue ignited the entire arrow. Anyone looking saw a streak darting towards the beast. Jack's arrow embedded itself into Rudger's chest. The light exploded on contact. A screech let the blond know he hadn't hit an illusion. It hurt the wizard however he still held magic he stored to heal. The wounds began to heal immediately, smoke emitting from the closing injuries. He held his chin high, silently boasting the ineffectiveness of Jack's attack.

"You-" the rest of Rudger's words were lost in a gurgle. Blood spilled from the magician's mouth. Pain burst into his body, his limbs began to spasm. Where? Wild blue eyes darted about, wondering what chicanery the man masked. The pain slid further into Rudger. It twisted and bent, digging into his muscles and sinews. Bewildered, Godwin continued to thrash about.

Tingling spread throughout Rudger's body, his nerves jittered with pulses that coursed through his body. The sensation numbed his senses and loosened his ligaments. From behind he saw shimmers dancing in the winds. His assailant became clear as he heard, "Of all the torments you forced me to endure, hurting Jack…is absolutely unforgivable."

There at his back was Yusei. It shouldn't have been possible. The wound was sloppy enough to put the prince in unbearable pain. If the pain didn't stop him, the blood loss should've. Yet he had managed to stagger onto his feet long enough to impale his captor. His legs were unstable and his vision was blurring. Yusei's entire body cried for rest yet he was intent to keep the dagger that had previous struck him in Rudger's back. He called, "Jack, you must bind Uru now! We have no time!"

Surprised to see his fiancé move, to beckon to him, nearly overwhelmed the blond. Yet, he knew his duty. As his mother had said, he had blundered once—he could not afford another. The prince reached for a second arrow from his quiver. However, this time he aimed the weapon skyward. Whistling as it climbed towards the stars, the arrow appeared to catch fire. Shining like a firework at its peak, the arrow winked out of sight. A moment later a shower of sparks rained down. They crossed each other, leaving a trail behind. The streaks formed a veil that descended towards Uru. The abomination bayed to the night's sky as its skin burned from the netting cast over it.

This was not according to plan. Rudger's mouth opened to curse Yusei's intervention. However, only blood splurted from his orifice. As blood formed onto Uru, the dark magician began to move drunkenly. He stepped over the edge, falling and taking the weakened Yusei with him. Yet, the heir thought on his feet and ensured that Rudger would be beneath him to absorb most of the fall.

SNAP! CRACK! CRACK! SNAP! CRICK! POP!

All the sounds seemed to explode at once as they collided with the ground. It was like a splatter of entrails and sinews. Yusei's body stung from the impact. His limbs agonized at the strain. Weakly, Yusei attempted to inch from the scene but his body was failing him. Yusei fell back, ready for his hard meeting with the ground. Yet…it never came.

He fell into warmth. His head rest against a heartbeat. The pounding BA-DUMP comforted Yusei's own failing heart. For moments he felt weightless, like a cloud lazily drifting about. His eyes stared at an 'angel' that looked so beautiful contrasting with the starry skies. Jack's mouth was moving but Yusei had trouble making it out as his consciousness became hazy.

He couldn't tell that Jack rushed to his fallen lover. As the Satellite prince approached he believed that Yusei lie too prone. Almost like a—no, he could not think that gloomy thought. His pride—his hope—stopped the thought short at he cradled his betrothed within his arms.

"Yusei…Yusei…" he coaxed to the wounded heir. Blue flashed before it was hidden again. Yusei opened his eyes slowly, knocking the air from the blonde's lungs. Yusei's gloved hand covered the bloodied mass on his chest. Purple eyes stared intensely at it, unable to stop the water gathering in his eyes, "Yusei, forgive me…that vow I made, it was for your heart only. I cannot imagine another day without you…" he silently cursed himself, "Damt this hand of mine-!"

A hand lightly caressed his face, stopping any further berating Jack would think of. Their eyes met and Jack felt himself melt under Yusei's gaze, "There's…there's nothing to forgive…"

A cough interrupted the rest. Blood came from his mouth, "Yusei! Hold on!"

Yusei was losing his sight of his beloved. It was becoming so dark. So dark…so cold…the only warming sensation his dying body could indulge was Jack's arms embracing his corpse-like frame. Misted blue eyes focused on his love's face, trying to study each curve before he could expire. If he was bound to death, the least the man wanted was to see Jack's features once more. He felt so weak, so tired. In a hushed tone Yusei whispered, "I-I don't think I can…Jack…"

Resignation sounded in the young prince's voice. His words transformed into invisible daggers stabbing Jack's heart. The blonde's anger bubble as he exclaimed, "You will not die, you hear me? I will not _allow_ you to die!"

He brushed his lips against Yusei, as if afraid of breaking the Neo Domino prince. As if his touch would send his amor teetering on the border of living and dying careening into the Grim Reaper's realm. Yet when their lips met, Jack poured his entire being into their embrace. Hoping his zeal may revive Yusei's slowing heartbeats. When they parted lips, Yusei feebly responded, "…Then I'll trust you…"

His grip on consciousness slipped as Jack gently laid Yusei against the willow tree. Its dropping branches veiled him from the Hell that the blond intended to rain in Godwin. He strode with his proud gait towards Rudger's battered body. However he stopped short as he noticed the wizard's brother, Rex, at his side. Prepared for an uneven fight, Jack drew his sword. In response, a flash of a dagger gleamed high above Rex's head. Jack raised his blade into a fight stance.

Metal tore through flesh as if it were paper. Purple eyes widened in shock. Blood soaked into the marshy eath. He...he killed his own brother! Rex commented while the embers of his sibling's eyes extinguished, "I grow weary of your tomfoolery, onii-san. It only led you to your demise, but fear nto for I have another purpose for you."

As Rex said this an agonized screech reverberated throughout the forest. Rudger continued screaming as his near death being illuminated. Suddenly Rudger bent in inhuman ways. Bones and skin burst like rising stalagmites. In complete awe, Jack could only gaze as an abomination was created. An ominous caw beckoned to the other Earthbound Gods. To the dragons, another evil announced its presence. This was the birth of the Earthbound God Wiraqocha Rasca.

_**~~~~AllHailEccentricity~~~~**_

_How many were expecting that? Huh? HUH? Honestly, I was waiting for the real boss level and now it happened! Oh no! Yusei's dying and now there's a new Earthbound God, what is Jack gonna do? Can he do anything? Find out next time!_


	14. Authoress's Note

To my readers,

First and foremost, I'm sorry this isn't the update you might've been waiting for. I hate that feeling as well and hate that I'm doing this to my loyal readers. I'm sorry for the extended absence and the extremely hiatus I've put all my works onto. Apparently, college is more time consuming than high school in some aspects. Others, not so much. I won't blame my school work nor work for this break since there have been many times I've been able to write but can't find the motivation to write. That and I'm also on a RP site that I've been working on my characters there.

…I'm rambling so I'll get to why I have this note: Did I lose all my readers? I'd just like to gauge where I am with some so I can prioritize for the summer. Also, I need help with the writer's block. Um…any ideas? And…any ways to refresh the fandom in my head without having to rewatch the whole series (sorry, that's way too many episodes to rewatch when I'm trying to expand on my listing)?

Yeah, other than that…I don't think I have much. Um…how are you all? Hopefully good, ne? Uh…certain fandoms you're in that you'd like me to write for/get in? Also a thanks for the PMs in my inbox, I'm not dead I assure you. By the way, I don't bite so don't be afraid to shoot me a PM or find me on any other site I'm on (I'm Kirei Ryuusei on every place I join). I don't know, just feels cool when you can talk to your readers and such.

Again, rambling.

'Til Next Time,

Kirei Ryuusei


End file.
